An Ancient Nightmare
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: Chicken Little was wrong. The sky wasn't falling. It was much worse than that. Sabrina and Puck try to survive the end of the world, or what seems to be the end of the world. A late response to the End of the World Challenge. AU. Puckabrina: don't like, don't read. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

I do not own SG or Google, or anything else that doesn't seem original. The theory of the End of the World also isn't mine. It truly was prophesized about by the Egyptians and Mayans, and is all over the internet and in books. If you want to learn more, look at the AN after the epilogue. This is my only disclaimer, so don't look for one anywhere else. Other than my final AN, I doubt that I'll have any more of these notes, that no one reads anyways. Well, almost no one. I read them in other stories, so I'm sure someone else has to as well.

Sab POV= Future, looking back

After the defeat of the Scarlet Hand, I thought everything would be fine. Boy, was I wrong. Well, kind of. Everything was great and normal for about three years, as normal as Ferryport Landing could be anyways. Then, my freshman year everything went berserk.

I had been in my history class, learning about Egypt. I loved ancient history, and it was my best subject. That day, we'd been focusing on the calendar. You see, the Egyptians made these calendars that go thousands of years into the future. Even the Mayans made similar calendars. But, the thing was that all of these calendars only went until 2012. All of the cultures theorized that in that year, the world would end. And, it was 2012. Actually, it was 12/12/12: the day everything started.


	2. Scared

2) Scared = Present, still SAB POV

The P/A system came on in every classroom in the newly re-named William Charming School, and there is a horrible screeching noise.

"This is William Charming, your mayor. We just received news. All students of the William Charming School will be transported to New York, if possible. This nation is in a state of emergency, declared by the president. Follow all directions. Do not worry; this will be over soon."

"Grimm," Puck says. "What's going on?"

"Like I would know, fairy boy," I tell him sarcastically. "You have to get us out of here. We need to get Red and Daphne, and then get home."

"Why? It's not like we'll be allowed to leave. The barrier, remember?"

"You and Red can't leave, but if Granny and Uncle Jake are already gone and Daphne and I leave, the barrier will fail," I reply, distraught.

"Right," he says, still confused.

He pulls me towards the middle school part of the building. We get there just in time to see Daphne and Red ushered into a large bus.

"I can't leave," I state the obvious. "We have to go home."

We start to run down the hall, but Charming grabs my arm.

"And where do you two think you're going?" he asks.

"Charming," I say, "I have to go home. Puck can't leave, and I have a feeling that I can't either."

"Nonsense, I'm sure that Relda would want you to be safe. Child, go with your classmates," the conceited man instructs, pushing me away from Puck.

"Charming," Puck growls.

"Fairy, don't. This way your precious little girlfriend will be safe. That's what you want, isn't it?" Charming taunts.

"Whoa. Hold up. Let's get something straight, Charming. One, I'm not a child. I'm a teenager. Two, I wouldn't date Mr. Trickster King over there until the end of the world," I correct him.

"Well, then it's official. The two of you are dating. The emergency is that the world is ending," Charming says, unbelievably calm.

"I think you've been spending a little too much time with Chicken Little," Puck snarls.

"First of all, Chicken Little thought the sky was falling. Second, that's not the point. All of the humans are being evacuated and then all Everafters will be put into underground shelters."

"The sky is falling," a young boy with almost white hair yells. "Mommy was right!"

Puck laughs and I almost do. But, then I remember that I am the mature one.

"Charming," I address him roughly, "I am going home, with Puck. You aren't going to stop us. Got it?"

Charming just nods.

"Good," I smile, and drag Puck out of the building.

"How the heck did you do that?" he asks.

"Well, it was easy. Snow White figured him out a long time ago. If you tell him what to do, he's not going to say no. She just persuaded him differently."

"Hmm," Puck says. "Nice."

"Yeah. Now, fly home," I order.

"I'm not Charming," he pouts, already getting us halfway home.

We open the door and tell the house that we are home.

"Granny?" I call.

No one answers.

I find a note on the fridge.

'Puck,' it reads. 'We all left. Take care of the house, and Red. If all of us get out of Ferryport Landing, try the barrier. You might be able to leave. If you're wondering what's going on, turn on the news or Sabrina's laptop. Good luck and we hope you survive.' It is signed: Relda Grimm, Daphne, Veronica, Henry, Jake, and Jason.

Jason is my brother. Mirror had taken him. Obviously, we got him back, safe and sound.

I'm here, in Ferryport Landing, which means the barrier is still up.

"Umm, Puck?" I say.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I just doomed every Everafter in town."

"Huh?" Puck asks, obviously confused.

"Read this," I say, handing him the note.

"So?"

"So?!?!" I echo. "So, the barrier is still up, which means all of the Everafters are trapped here. And, we still don't know what's going on."

"Yeah. So, let's find out," he says calmly. He grabs my laptop and turns it on. He logs in, and opens an internet page quickly.

"Just when did you find out my password?" I ask.

"Umm. Last week, why?"

"Just wondering how often you HACKED into my computer!" I yell at him. Gosh, I don't even get a private laptop. Silently I hope that he hadn't found my diary that I typed up, instead of writing.

"Hey relax. Marshmallow accidentally told me your password. She found it once, but was afraid that you'd kill her if she logged in," he says, going to Google.

"And, as the Trickster King, you weren't," I comment sarcastically.

"Now you're getting it," he says refraining from any nicknames.

Since we learned that he was growing up with me, and he'd knocked me off the tower, he'd stopped calling me ugly. Usually, there was another nickname but today there wasn't. Now I knew something was wrong.

"Let me look," I say.

"I got it. I'm not totally stupid," he jerks away from me.

"Coulda fooled me," I mutter.

"I heard that," he pouts. He pulls up , scanning the headlines.

**End of the World Approaches!!! **One headline boasts.

"Whoa," I say. "Click on that one."

Puck grunts, but does what I say.

**As of today, NASA has come clean. Planet Nibiru does exist. They have been tracking the course of the planet since the discovery of its existence. The Mayans had prophesized of Nibiru's arrival, but NASA and the US government had called it a myth, and a hoax. They pointed to all of the other 'End of the World' stories and dates, such as the one announced in 2003. Now, we have been informed that it is not a hoax. The Mayans were correct, Nibiru is on a collision course with Earth. This is assumed to cause an explosion in the Earth's core, resulting in every volcano on Earth to erupt with affects not seen since Pompeii. **

**Nibiru was prophesized in the Mayans' calendar, which has accurately projected every eclipse that has occurred since the discovery of the calendar system. Many of the Mayan temples have writings that hold key to their calendars and prophecies, but most of them have been classified by the US government. **

**The president has called for a national relocation. Apparently, the existence of Nibiru wasn't the only thing NASA was hiding from the public: There are also already existing settlements on the moon, and Mars. NASA and Area 51 have been reportedly working together to retrofit three giant UFO's to transport the population to these settlements. **

**If the Earth isn't destroyed by the explosion, all of the ash and debris in the air will make it impossible for anyone to survive. The collision will supposedly result in a polar shift, causing the magnetic poles to switch. This will create a different electromagnetic field, rendering all technology on Earth useless. **

**Maybe we should have paid more attention to the Mayans, the Egyptians, and the other ancient civilizations. It seems they were onto something. **

**For more updates on the state of the World, watch ABC's live updates every hour on television, and continue to visit this site. **

"Wow," I say.

"Yeah," Puck says.

"Oh my gosh," I exclaim. "That means, that means that Granny and Jake, and Daphne are going to the moon."

"Or Mars," Puck adds helpfully.

"Oh, yes! Or Mars!" I repeat sarcastically. "Aren't you freaked out by this, at all?"

"Not really. This isn't the first time it's happened," he says. "And I thought you were the one who paid attention in class."

"What do you mean?" I ask, ignoring the jab.

"According to Mr. Clements," he names our history teacher, "the Mayan world had ended once about 2000 B.C."

"Yeah. And, there is a reason that the Mayans and Aztec are extinct," I say.

"The Aztec empire didn't fall to the Spanish until 1521 A.D.," Puck points out. "Some of us survived the first age."

"Wait a minute, you said 'us.'"

"Grimm, I'm over 4,000 years old and still a somewhat young fairy. It's 2012 AD. So, most of the fairies were alive during the fall of the first age," Puck says.

"So, it's not completely impossible to survive the end of the world?" I ask.

"I don't remember what happened. I was really little when it happened, my mother might know, but I'm sure she's already on her way to one of the transport vessels. 'Just in case,'" he says in a high voice.

"So, is there anywhere safe in Ferryport Landing?" I ask.

"I don't know. I don't really see the good of being underground, but if that's what Charming wants…"

"That's what Charming gets," I interrupt. "Yeah, I know."

"So, what?"

"I don't know," I moan, sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong Grimm, you scared?" the fairy teases.

"Yes, Puck," I say seriously. "I am scared."


	3. Lost

Puck stood flabbergasted at my statement. I would've laughed, but then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I ask, idly twirling the cord around my finger.

"Sabrina?" a muffled voice gasps.

"Yeah, who is this?" I ask.

"It's Daphne. I thought you were already on the bus," she mutters.

"Daphne!" I stand up, causing Puck to glance at me. "Oh my gosh. Where are you?"

"Red and I snuck outta the bus. There are people looking for us. This is so not punk rock," she mumbles under her breath.

"Daphne, what's wrong? You never use Daphne-ish…" I pause.

"Unless you're in danger," Puck chimes in, having grabbed a phone from the kitchen.

"Not helping," I hiss at him. "Where are you guys? Who's looking for you?" I bombard Daphne with questions.

"Charming," Daphne spits out. "Looks like _Billy _wasn't as nice as I thought."

"Why does he care?" Puck asks, subconsciously stepping closer to me.

I glare at him, and he backs up.

_Shut up! _I mouth at him.

"Oh, no! Red!" Daphne cries.

"Marshmallow, what's going on?" Puck asks urgently, not caring that he wasn't listening to me.

"Nooo!" the now-twelve-year old girl howls. "You jerk! Let go of me! Char-MING!"

"Shush, child," a conceited voice, that I recognize as none other than William Charming's, instructs. "And," he says, talking to us through her cell phone, "don't even think of trying to stop me, Sabrina Grimm."

He hangs up with a deadly click.

I grab my wooden sword, and start for the door.

"Where are you going?" Puck asks, trailing behind me.

"To save Daphne." As an afterthought, I add, "and Red." Don't get me wrong. I don't hate her anymore, but my sister comes first.

"Charming will be waiting for you," Puck comments, throwing on a sweatshirt.

"And where do you think you're going?" I ask, after shrugging in response.

"With you," he answers simply.

"No way. I can do it by myself," I argue.

"Oh, yeah, totally," he says sarcastically. "I'm coming. If you die, I stop getting free food."

"And that's all you care about," I say abruptly, tearing up and hating myself for it. Sabrina Grimm does NOT cry. Especially not because a stupid fairy was only saving her for food…

"Whoa," Puck's eyes widen in panic. "Crap," I hear him whisper to himself.

He awkwardly pats my shoulder.

"We're gonna get them back. Everybody's gonna survive. We'll be fine," he rambles.

I take a shaky breath. "Puck, shut up."

He grins. "That's good! That's normal!"

"Let's go find Daphne and Red," I say, walking outside. We lock every lock, and tell the house that we're leaving.

**There's the next chapter that you all were waiting for. Sorry it forever! Busy doesn't begin to describe the last two weeks... D: **

**So, I hoped you liked it. **

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	4. Found

**Just a reminder, Puck is 16, Sabrina will be in a little bit [I'm asuming her b-day is in January since they celebrated after they got back from NYC]. So, here's the next chapter: [Sabrina's POV]**

I stepped into the woods, with Puck following closely behind me. He had been babbling incessantly since we left.

I smile to myself. My emotional outburst must have scared him. Really though, who could blame me? My sister has been KIDNAPPED! Not to mention, this week has been horrible. I had to make up a huge math test because Puck was trying to copy my answers and the teacher decided both of us were cheating. Then, Natalie Beaste [yes, Belle and the Beast's daughter] decided to bother Red and Daphne. So I punched her, again. Which got me sent to the office, again. And last, but most definitely least, my boyfriend for the last six months broke up with me. He's a human who moved here after the Scarlet Hand's downfall. Jon was really sweet, and he charmed me in about a week. He gave me a hint of a normal life, when my home was going crazy after the power-vacuum left by the vanishing of the Scarlet Hand. Then, out of the blue, yesterday he broke up with me. I haven't told anyone yet. Not Granny or Mom or Daphne… or Puck.

When he found out that Jon and I were going out, he practically went ballistic. Don't ask me why, cuz I don't know. I can date who I want without consulting the Trickster King, thank you very much!

*Flashback*

"Grimm, where are you?" Puck mutters to himself, pacing in front of the school.

"I have to go," I whisper to Jon. We were sitting in the bushes, hiding from the fairy. We had planned to go to Sacred Grounds, but if Puck didn't leave: we'd have a problem.

"No, it's fine. Just tell him you're studying with a friend. When you have him distracted I'll walk over there. Then, you just have to leave after you convince him," Jon smiles, giving my hand a squeeze. "I still don't see why you have to tell this dude everything you do."

"He's someone my granny kinda adopted. Since then, she appointed him as my personal bodyguard," I roll my eyes.

"Okay, whatever. I still think we're gonna be in trouble if he finds out," Jon says. He leans over and kisses my cheek. "But, I don't care. See ya there, Sabrina."

"See ya," I whisper, and then crawl over to the door. I stand.

"Grimm! Where have you been?" Puck asks, pulling out his cell phone [yeah, Granny got him a cell phone!]. "I've been waiting for like 20 minutes!"

"'Geez, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I'm going to Sacred Grounds to study with some friends," I tell him, successfully grabbing his phone. Granny hadn't gotten me one, and my dad decided that being addicted to magic had something to do with cell phones.

"Hi, Uncle Jake. I'm going to study with some of my friends after school today. Is that okay?" I ask. I don't mention where, because anything about Briar still makes him sad.

"Yeah, Brina, that's fine," he says.

"Okay, bye!" I hang up, and Puck snatches back his phone.

"You really need a cell phone," he growls, wiping it on his jeans.

"You really need to _stop obsessing _over your cell phone," I retort. "Bye."

"Uh, bye," Puck says.

I turn around and almost ran to Sacred Grounds.

"Good afternoon, Sabrina," Mallowbarb and Buzzflower greet me.

"Afternoon," I smile at Briar's godmothers. They had decided to reopen the coffee shop after the war.

I scan the café seating for Jon. He sees me and waves.

I smile at him, and slide into the booth across from him.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Not bad. He yelled at me for stealing his phone, but that's it," I say.

"Oh. Isn't that kinda mellow for him?" Jon asks.

"I guess," I shrug.

"I got us a smoothie. I thought you might wanna share," he grins, holding up two straws.

"Yeah. Thanks," I say, taking my own straw. This seems like it's out of an old 50s movie, but I love it. It's so… Jon.

He reaches for my hand, and we sit drinking our smoothie and holding hands.

"I'm so glad you convinced me to go out with you," I say, letting him finish the smoothie.

"Me too," he grins. We stand up, and leave some cash for the smoothie.

"Oh my gosh," I say, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I'm gonna be late."

"It's okay. I'm sure they won't notice," Jon smiles. He'd met Granny before, and saw how she was always moving, trying to get stuff done.

He bends down and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Hey!" a disgruntled voice yells.

Quickly, I pull away from Jon. I had kinda liked it, but… I shake my head.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Jon asks, casually putting his arm around my waist.

"Grimm. You just… He just…," Puck growls, "_kissed you!" _

"Yes, Puck. I know that, thank you," I reply. "My boyfriend is allowed to kiss me."

"Your _boyfriend?!?!_" Puck echoes, with his voice cracking at the end.

Jon chuckles, but says, "Yep."

"Grimm, you're late," Puck says. "The Old Lady says it's time for supper. Now."

"Oh. Bye Jon," I say, quickly kissing his cheek again.

"Bye Sabrina," he smiles, and waves as Puck drags me from the coffee shop.

"Your boyfriend?!?!" Puck asks, opening his wings as soon as we're out of view. "Does your father know about this?"

"No. Are you gonna be all goody-goody and tell him?" I snort.

"I just might. Grimm, I'm supposed to know these things! How am I supposed to be your body guard if I don't have any clue as to what's going on in your life," he rants.

"I don't need a body guard!" I yell.

"Fine! Ungrateful little girl, I will tell your father. And everybody else in the house!" he bellows at me.

"I am not a little girl!" I screech. "I am almost fif-teen!"

"Yeah, so?" Puck asks.

"By human standards, that means I'm not a little girl!"

"Yeah, and I'm a 4000 year old fairy, and still young. You're practically a baby," he lifts his chin. "So, listen to your elder, little baby, and stay away from that kid!"

"What do you have against Jon?" I ask. "He's sweet, and he's human. He doesn't have anything to do with Everafters, and he's a _little baby _like me!"

"So you admit it!"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You're a child," Puck explains.

"No! It's called I was QUOTING you," I toss my head.

"Well, it's called I'M RIGHT, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Puck yells back.

"Are not!" I scream.

"I am too!"

"Are not!" I say, not even listening as we continue the argument.

"Grimm. Stay away from that boy!" Puck growls.

"No! He's my boyfriend, and I like him a whole heck of a lot!" I yell.

"Well, break up with him. That way, we don't have to mention this incident to your father," Puck says, grinning at me evilly.

"No. I'll tell my father."

"Ooh! Can I watch?" Puck pleads.

"Watch what?"

"Watch him totally lose it when he realizes that his baby girl has a boyfriend and she didn't tell him about it," he grins.

I roll my eyes. Really, he could be so stupid! "My father will not lose it." _I hope, _I add silently.

"Ri-ight," Puck drawls.

"Hurry up. We're already late," I say, even though it's been awhile since I saw a clock.

"Since when does the Old Lady have supper ready at," he pauses, pulling out his phone, "4:48?"

"Wait, then why were you at Sacred Grounds?" I ask, staring at him.

"Umm. I wanted to see which friends you were with," Puck stammers. "And I thought I heard Jon with you while you were hiding in the bushes."

"If you knew where I was, then why did you wait?"

"I said, I thought. I could've just been hearing things," Puck says. "And I didn't really want to see you and him all cuddly on the ground."

"Eww! Puck, no! I would never… No! Ick! We were _talking!" _I yell.

"In the bushes?"

"Yes, in the bushes. Because I knew you wouldn't let me go on my date!" I stick my tongue out childishly.

"Yeah. Cuz you're not old enough. I don't like him; I think he might be part of the Scarlet Hand Revival!"

"You just totally made that up," I accuse, laughing at the fairy.

"Anything's possible," he pouts.

"There's no such thing as the Scarlet Hand Revival!" I shriek at him.

"That we know of," Puck replies mysteriously.

He lands in front of the house.

"Oh, and I'm still telling your dad that you were kissing!" Puck runs inside.

"PUCK!!!" I scream, and chase after him.

*End Flashback*

"Hello? Red?" I call, shivering in my sweatshirt. It was colder than I thought it was, being only 12 days until Christmas Eve. "Brr, it's cold."

"Yeah, a little," Puck says, tugging me close to him. He slipped an arm around my shoulder. "For warmth," he says, turning red.

"Mmm-hmm," I nod, feeling my cheeks get a little bit warmer. I casually wrap my arm around him, the way I would've with Jon. I was cold, okay?

"We should've brought jackets," Puck comments.

"Yeah," I agree.

"Sabrina?" a small voice asks. "Here you are! I thought you had left; Daphne had told me that you were talking on the phone, but then Charming grabbed me."

"Yeah, Red, where are you?" I ask, searching for my almost-sister.

"I'm here," she stands up from behind a rock and I step away from Puck.

"How'd you get away from Charming?" Puck asked.

"I stomped on his foot the way Daphne and Sabrina taught me," she smiles. "He screamed and let me go. I ran, but then he went for Daphne. I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry," she sniffles.

"Hey, it's okay," I reply.

"We'll find her," Puck promises.

"Okay," Red says, easily believing the fairy to whom she and Daphne looked to like an older brother.

"Let's get you back to the house," I say, grabbing her hand.

"No, I want to help," she says. "We have to find her."

"I say Charming's mansion," Puck says.

"Yeah," I agree. "He'll probably be there, trying to finish last minute plans. I think he wants to get all of us Grimms out of the town, so he can escape. By putting everyone else underground, they won't even think of trying the barrier."

"That would be a really good idea," Puck exclaims. "If it wasn't evil," he finishes after I glare at him.

He flies us to Charming's mansion.

A tall shadow is cast over the group

"I've been waiting for you to show up, Sabrina Grimm," William Charming says in a pompous voice. "Of course, I didn't want you to even be in town but you didn't leave like all the other humans. For that, you will pay."\

**There we go, a brand new chapter! Sorry it's been forever, but busy is me... So, that was 1,831 words! Awesome, huh? Look for a new chapter, maybe as soon as Monday. [maybe] :-D **

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews. They're great! Please, keep them coming, I love having the feedback. I have an account on fictionpress too, but no one there reviews :-( If you want, I can give you the title, but I've only put up two chapters on that one. So, thanks for reading. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Loved

"This was your great plan?" I remark sarcastically, as he has some of the card soldiers restrain us. He had kept them after the Scarlet Hand had been defeated; apparently they were good at following orders.

"Why Charming?" Red asks, staring up at him. Like Daphne, she had believed him to be a good man.

"Why? Why?!?!? Because, little one," he hunkers down to her height, which is still unusually short for a ten-year-old, "I have to leave this place."

"So you decided to let every dangerous person we have corralled in this town out?" I shriek, not giving Red a chance to respond. "What were you thinking? Everything, everyone I loved would have been destroyed because they all want to exact their revenge!"

"Love?" his voice drops dangerously low. "What do you know about love? Do you know what it feels like when the perfect person for you leaves you at the altar? Do you know what it feels like trying to get over that? Do you know what it feels like when she finally starts talking to you again, and then you find out the world is going to end?"

"No, I don't," I reply. "But I've been through some horrible things myself. Do _you _know what it feels like to come home and find out that your parents are gone? Do _you _know what it's like to raise a sister all by yourself for almost two years? Do _you_ know what it feels like to be shifted from home to home, then given to a lady you were told was dead? Do _you_ know what it's like to figure out that every fairytale isn't fake, it's real? Do _you_ know what it's like to have someone close to you betray you just for freedom that you could have given him had he only asked? Do _you_ know what it feels like to be kidnapped and threatened when the rest of your family is getting ready to leave the planet?"

Puck tries to step closer to me, but the 4 of diamonds stops him.

"Sabrina Grimm, don't you list all of your troubles to me. You aren't the one who was about to propose when the President makes a speech saying that the world is ending!"

"You were gonna propose to Ms. White?" Daphne asks while trying to get her palm to her mouth, a habit she has yet to break no matter how hard she tries.

"Yes," he whispers, turning to the twelve year old that was restrained by the jack of spades.

"Oh," she whispers back. "Sabrina, he was trying to help her get away. Let them out."

"Daphne, I can't just let them out and not let anyone else leave," I say, pulling away from the card soldier holding me. "But, I'm willing to try and let you, Snow, and some others go."

"Really?" Charming asks, waving the soldier away.

"Yes. But, you have to promise me something," I bargain.

"Of course, anything," he says.

"You might not want to say that," Puck warns, then shuts up when I smack him in the stomach.

"Let's go inside," I casually glance at Daphne, and he nods.

"Indeed," he gestures to the card soldiers, who then release Red, Puck, and Daphne.

"Puck, make sure Daphne and Red are okay," I instruct, following Charming to the office that I had once broken into disguised as Momma Bear.

"Okay, fine, great," Puck mumbles after me angrily.

"What is it?" Charming asks.

"I want you to take Red and Daphne and Puck with you," I say looking him straight in the eye.

"What about you?" he asks, showing the caring man that Snow fell for.

"Someone has to keep the barrier up," I say bravely, even though I can feel my chin quiver a little bit.

"Sabrina Grimm, I was wrong about you."

"Oh?" I question the reappointed mayor.

"I thought you were just a helpless human girl who would always fail us and your grandmother when the time came. Even after you defeated the Master, I still didn't believe in you. For that I am sorry. And, for this, I am eternally grateful," he finishes dramatically.

"Well, I always thought the best about you too, Billy," I say cheekily.

He lets out a laugh, and I smile, knowing that this is one promise that he will honor just like he did when he gave me the Little Match Girl's matches.

"And, I can tell you know more about love and heartbreak than I thought," he adds thoughtfully. "Yet why you did not say that in front of the others is beyond me…"

"Ah," I say cautiously. "Umm, heartbreak was the more recent of the two. They don't know."

"Oh," he says, standing. "If you fear for the boy's safety, I suggest that you don't tell your father, or even worse, your mother."

"Tell me about it," I grin, jumping out of the chair facing his desk.

"Or Puck," he finishes.

"Puck?" I raise an eyebrow. "Why would that matter?"

"The better question is: why haven't you told him yet?" the prince evades the question deftly.

"He went nuts when he found out I was even dating. He threatened to tell my father," I pout, sinking back into the chair.

"Trust me, Sabrina Grimm. Boys at that age are odd."

"The age of 4,000 you mean?" I ask sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You know what I meant. Puck is actually an odd combination; he has the concerns and curiosity of a typical teenage kid, but he is still aware that there is a bigger picture. And, whether you like it or not, he watches out for you," Charming stares at me while leaning against the door jam.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sneer. "You sound like my granny. 'Liebling, you should be grateful. He's saved your life many times.'"

"She is a wise woman," Charming cracks a smile. "Are you ready to break the news to your sisters and Puck?"

"No. I'll tell them later, in my own way," I say, standing up straight.

"Just remember, Sabrina Grimm, your own way isn't always the best way," he says as I pass him. "Snow taught me that lesson, even though I had to learn it the hard way the first couple times."

I just nod, not really believing him. If he had learned that lesson, why had he kidnapped my family? Oh, well. Old habits die hard, as I well know.

"So?" Daphne says.

"We can go. He'll take anyone else from Ferryport Landing with them," I say, not technically lying. I felt bad, realizing that my last thoughts had been about this very subject.

"That was your deal?" Puck asks suspiciously.

"Yeah," I nod at him, staring him straight in the eyes, but flicking mine towards Daphne and Red for a second.

He gives a curt, barely visible nod, and I relax.

Now, I just have to decide who we can trust among a bunch of fairytales. Great.

**What did you think? **

**Tell me, in a review! I want to thank Lara D. and mindreadingweirdo for their reviews. Thanks SO MUCH!**

**Oh, and Lara: I'll try to update faster... at least it didn't take over a week this time! :-D**

**REVIEW! **

**ps. the next chapter is "Unfortunate," and contains some Puck/Brina stuff. More than this, at least! Cool, huh?**


	6. Unfortunate

6] unfortunate= ido sisters Grimm or Series of Unfortunate Events

"Okay, everyone, listen up!" I yell across the room. "You are all here because you have been a tremendous help to my family. And, I feel that I can trust you."

I gaze around the room, seeing Goldie Locks and the three bears; Robin Hood, his merry men, and his wife; King Arthur and his knights; Mallowbarb and Buzzflower; and a handful of other Everafters that had proved their worth.

"The Grimm family possesses a sword that can cut through the barrier. It is the Vorpal Blade. William Charming came to me with an idea. We will cut a hole in the barrier large enough for you to escape from. Then, under his supervision, you will all go to New York City and get on the UFO there. Please, follow Charming's lead. Snow will be your other leader. I trust them immensely, and leave you in their control. Charming," I nod at him.

"So, all in favor of leaving Ferryport Landing to get onto the UFO, say aye," he says. Whispering, he tells me, "I've always wanted to ask others to say that. You'd think with all these years as mayor, I would have but no."

I grin, and listen as everyone in the room says "Aye."

"It's unanimous," Charming says. "Pack a bag, use magic if you wish. I do not know when we will return."

"If we will return," Puck says from the other side of me.

"Puck," I hiss, slapping his arm. "Shush."

"Well, I'm not going," he whispered.

"You've told me that."

"You should go. You should take your sister. They need you, both Marshmallow _and_ Red need you," he persists.

"I can't. A Grimm has to stay inside the barrier to make sure that no one else can leave," I remind him. "I have to stay."

"Your father and Jake should have stayed. They shouldn't have made you chose like this," Puck growls. "Where's your precious Jon? He hasn't come to rescue you either."

"Jon is probably safe in New York, as I would wish him to be," I reply quickly trying to vanquish my ex-boyfriend from my thoughts.

"So, what was that thing about the deal?" Puck whispered, looking on as Daphne and Red talk to Snow a couple feet away.

"He's taking Red and Daphne with him. I'm going to tell them in a minute," I say, not mentioning him.

"Maybe we should do that soon. Charming seems like he's ready to leave," Puck says.

"Daphne, Red, come here," I beckon to them. "I have something to tell you guys."

They nod, and we walk into the kitchen.

"Okay. I want the two of you to go with Snow and Charming to New York. Hopefully, you'll meet Mom and Dad and Granny and the rest of the family somewhere," I say.

"Sabrina, why just the two of us? I'm not leaving you here," Daphne says firmly, like I probably would have when I was that same age.

"Daphne, don't make this hard. I want you to live, both of you. I trust Snow and Charming to take care of you. Please, go," I start sobbing.

Daphne stands and gives me a hug.

"But what about you?" Red asks, joining us in the hug.

"I'm going to stay here," I say.

"Oh," both of my sisters, as I think of them, say together.

Puck is standing awkwardly near the door.

"Okay, piggies," he says, "you're going to go pack, then go with Snow and Charming."

The girls nod, and leave.

"Grimm, you should go. Since Charming got most of the Everafters underground, I doubt any of them will try it. Just go with them," Puck urges.

"Puck, I can't take that chance," I tell him. "It's just the way it's going to be. It's just bad luck for me, that's all."

"Bad luck?!?!" Puck repeats incredulously. "Oh, yes. Poor Sabrina Grimm, her life is just a bad life. Being trapped in a town on Earth during the end of the world is just the latest in a series of unfortunate events."

"You know that that's a book, right?" I ask, finding his speech funny.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"A Series of Unfortunate Events is a book series by Lemony Snicket," I inform.

"Oh. Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't," I giggle. "I just thought it was funny."

"Okay, whatever."

"Puck, one more thing," I say quietly.

"What Grimm?" he asks.

"I want you to go too," I whisper.

"I'm not leaving you here; I'm your security guard," he says, staring down at me. "I'm _not_ leaving you here."

"Puck, please. Granny would want you to be safe," I say, even though I too want him to be safe.

"Fine," he mopes, agreeing faster than I thought he would.

"Thank you," I whisper as he walks away.

**What did you think??? Tell me, in a review! **

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter, I PROMISE, has more Puck/Sabrina. I swear this time. :-) This didn't really have as much as I thought it did. Sorry. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ;-D **


	7. Remember

7) remember [I don't own SG or Barbie] (You'll see what Barbie has to do with it.)

I stood, watching as my sister, Red, and Puck boarded the train. I had cut a hole with the Vorpal blade wide enough for the entire train. The fairy godmothers had put a spell on it so it could fit through the smallest hole possible, so it was only about the size of one person. Baba Yaga had sealed the other one that we used to get to New York, so it wouldn't work to do it that way. The thing with the barrier is that she set a condition in the spell: if it detected that there was a breach, it would automatically seal it after one hour.

"You don't have much time," I say. "You should go."

"Good luck, Sabrina," Puck whispers as he brushes by me. "And goodbye, for now. I'll be back and bothering you in no time at all."

He winks as I roll my eyes.

"Bye," I wave to Red and Daphne. "Love you!"

"Bye!" Daphne says.

"We love you too!" Red replies.

The train pulls out of the station, and I watch until I can no longer see it.

I take the keys that Granny had recently given me, and open up the house. I walk around the house, looking at all of our pictures. I walk to the wall that Granny had posted pictures of the four of us kids, Red, Daphne, Puck, and me.

I look at one that I didn't even know that Granny took: it was after we killed the giant. I was standing, looking up at his big toe, and you could see Daphne and Puck pointing to the largest giant holding Jack. The next one that stuck out to me was of Puck's first day of school, after we got back. We were dirty after exploring and I was covered in Elvis-snot, but at least I was full size again. One of my favorites was when Granny took a picture of all of us sitting on the Wicked Witch of the West Robot's hat. There was one of Puck with the jabberwocky and one with Uncle Jake with the Blue Fairy's power. Then, there was one of my mom threatening Ms. Smirt while Daphne and I stared at them, amazed. My next favorite was one of all of us, including Tobias Clay, with the shattered Mirror behind us. I had even let Granny take a couple pictures of Jon, but I didn't even want to look at them right now. I take them down, and open the frames. I angrily cut up his picture. Already, one of my Everafter-aware classmates had told me that he was cheating on me with Bella.

"So, he didn't know that she was a frog," the girl told me, "but he knows how she kisses."

"No way," I'd said, "he loves me. He would never cheat on me with Barbie-doll frog over there."

Yes, so I did think of her as that, but you would too. The brat was practically plastic, with a matching figure to the popular doll. Also, she had a matching, ditzy demeanor.

But, now, I wasn't so sure about what I had said. Earlier, before Natalie had tried to hurt Daphne, Bella was sneaking smug glances at me, but I just wrote it off as the fact that I was re-doing the math test.

"So, Baby Boy did something to get you angry," Puck smirks at me.

I roll my eyes, and continue looking at the pictures… wait, PUCK?!?!

"What are you doing here?" I ask, hugging him before I realized what I was doing. "I told you to go with Charming," I slapped him on the back of the head. "It's been an hour, the hole from the Vorpal Blade is gone."

"Grimm, relax," he smiled coolly. "I'm staying. I told you, I'm not afraid of the end of the world. The only reason I left was to make sure that Mustardseed and my mother had left the planet."

"Well, that's a sentence you hear every day," I sarcastically remark, crossing my arms.

"Since we totally live everyday lives," he stepped closer. "Did you really think I would just leave you here? I'm your body guard for villain's sake."

"It's for goodness's sake," I remind him, sticking my tongue out.

"You really think that I would say _for goodness's sake?_ Me, the Trickster King, the leader of…"

"Okay, hold the speech," I interrupt. "I practically have it memorized. I do NOT need to hear it again. Puck, you should leave. Remember, all of us want you to be safe."

"Do **_you_** want me to be safe?" he asks innocently.

"Of course," I answer, quickly remembering an extremely similar conversation.

_Flashback*_

"**_You_** care about me?" Puck questioned.

"Don't let it go to your head, gasbag," I smirked.

"You're in love with me; I knew it!" he said

"Gross!" I exclaimed.

"You want me to be your boyfriend, don't you?" he opened his wings and hovered close to my face. Then, he kissed me.

Yes, I admit, I had punched him, but you would too! How would you like to be taken off guard and kissed by the _fairy _who was the inspiration of _Midsummer Night's Dream? _So what if I kinda thought it was nice? It was just my traitorous hormone-driven teenage brain.

_End of Flashback*_

He was smiling that same stupid grin that he had when he said, "I believe the words you are looking for are _thank you." _

"Granny would disown me if I said I didn't," I add on.

Frowning, he says, "Well, now I'm here."

"Great. Now, you're leaving," I push him out the door.

"No way!" he yelps. "I'm staying here. Duh."

"Don't duh me," I snap at him. "Puck, please. Just go."

"No. Grimm, I'm not that bad, and I'm going to stay and protect you. Like I said, I'm your body guard. It would look bad on my résumé," he gives me a lopsided grin.

"Please. I could have protected myself," I pout.

"Yeah, what about that time that you went through the portal and the Jabberwocky almost ate you? Or, what about right after that when I transformed so we could sled down the hill? Then, I held you when you were cold. Geez, girl, you were shivering in my arms, and you _could've protected yourself?" _he mocked in a high, supposedly girly voice.

_I was not that close to him, _I inwardly protest. Out loud, I say, "Watch it fairy boy."

"Oh, or what about the time I kept you from falling to your death from Oz's balloon? Then, I gave up my free time to babysit you with handcuffs; trust me, not fun! After that, I saved you from that evil woman you call a caseworker. Then, for my trouble I got the disease of puberty." Holding up his hands to hold off my oncoming correction, "I know now that it's not a disease, thank you very much. And when you fell off the tower, you were caught by a tail that you wouldn't have had if not for _me!" _

"Yeah, right. It was your fault that I fell off the tower," I yell.

"Face it, Grimm. Without me, you'd be long dead."

"No way. I'd survived all of those horrid foster homes. I would've been fine," I say trying to sound very sure, but not exactly pulling it off.

"Ri-ight," Puck drawls. "Grimm, you are stuck with me. There was a reason that our cocoons chose each other."

"Wait, what?" I ask. "I didn't know that my cocoon chose anyone."

"Crap," I hear Puck curse, or as close as we're allowed to curse.

"Puck," I narrow my eyes. "Tell me. Now."

"Umm, well. When-you-were-in-the-cocoon-it-kinda-sprayed-me," he blurts out. "Just like mine, ya know, sprayed-you."

Looking at the fairy who has rapidly warming cheeks and red ears, I start to interpret what he said.

_What? I thought they were supposed to go to the person we trust most? How could that be Puck? I don't trust him enough to fall asleep without locking my door anymore. I had woken up to enough creepy-crawlies in my bed, thank you. _

"Oh," was my _so_ intelligent reply (note my sarcasm.)

Before I could embarrass myself further, a knock sounded on the door.


	8. Discovered

8) discovered

"Grimms, we know you are in there!" an angry voice calls. "Why did you let the others out, but not us?"

"Yeah!" many voices yell.

I peek out the window; the crowd is led by Gaston, from Beauty and the Beast. Leading mobs was one of the only things he was good at.

They pound on the door, and I suddenly realize that I had forgotten to lock it.

"House, time to lock up!" I yell, getting an odd look from Puck, who had followed me to the door.

All of the blinds snap shut and the door can be heard locking.

"Ve have explosives," a strange sounding voice calls. "Ve vill use vem."

Puck glances at me, and at the same time we laugh. That was the worst accent I had ever heard.

KA-BOOM!

The repercussion of the blast sends me flying towards Puck, and, unfortunately, I don't have wings.

He caught me, and threw me onto the floor, purposely falling on top of me.

Covering our heads, he whispers, "As soon as we can, I'll fly us upstairs. Just a little bit longer, then I can."

He continues to talk, but I tune him out. I purposely zone out, so I can't hear the continuing blasts.

"C'mon," Puck pulls me up. "They're done. If we don't hurry they'll find us."

"Wait, what about all the magical items? They can't find them. The new mirror is still in Granny's room," I say. The new magic mirror had no guardian, just a key pad to enter a highly secret code. Granny didn't want to take any chances.

"As soon as we get upstairs, you go straight to my room. I'll get the stupid mirror," he says.

"It's heavy."

"Go to my room," he orders, grabbing my hand and setting me at the top of the stairs in no time.

"Fine!" I snap, running to the door.

"Go!" he yells, lugging the mirror behind him. He flew into the room and kicked the door shut. He locked the door and sank to the ground against it.

"Are you okay?" I ask, sitting down next to him, underneath the door knob.

"Yeah," I heard him say, then I felt a sharp pain in my side. A sword had gone _through _the door, and then impaled in me, under the arm.

"Ow," I gasp, clutching my side. "Puck," I whisper, leaning towards him.

"Whoa, stay still. You'll make it worse," he leans over me. He casually rips my shirt, and I gasp yet again. "Sorry," he says, "had to. I can't see it."

I silently grind my teeth, trying to ignore the fact that he, _Puck, _can now see my bra.

"Okay," he rests a hand on my now bare shoulder. I involuntarily shiver, and he moves his hand. "Sorry. Okay, if this hurts, I'm sorry."

"If what hurts? OWW!!!" I yell, now free of the door and the sword. He had grasped my arms and pulled straight out.

Blowing into his flute, he summons his pixies. "Secure the door. Let no one get in here. Then, bring the mirror to my trampoline," he orders his 'minions.'

Grabbing my hands, he carefully helps me up, and then flies me to the trampoline he sleeps on. "Sit."

"Puck," I complain.

"Sit," he pushes on my shoulders, making me sit, then lie down.

Grabbing one of his shirts from a basket that Granny must have put in the washing machine earlier, he rips it into strips. Silently, he moves my shirt out of his way and bandages my side.

"Are you okay now?" he asks.

"Fine," I say, lying through the pain I was hiding.

"Liar," he smiles slowly. "C'mon. Food will help your headache, and I can find some fairy medicine for the pain itself."

He leads me to a fully stocked fridge within reach of his couch. He hands me a can of pop, then opens a cupboard next to the fridge. Inside is a collection of canned food and a microwave. I didn't know even Puck could eat that much. After he pursues the choices, he grabs a couple cans of chicken soup.

"Stay here," he says, flying away.

He soon returns with another shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Put these on," he hands them to me.

"I'm not wearing your clothes," I wrinkle my nose at the thought.

"It's better than wearing no clothes at all, isn't it?" he glances at my thoroughly ripped t-shirt.

"Fine." I say, grabbing them and trying to stand. After falling back down onto the couch, I look up at the fairy. "Leave."

"Hmm?" he stares at me, probably thinking that I'm telling him to get out of the barrier again.

"I'm going to change. Leave," I repeat.

"Right," he flies away, but not before I see him blush. Really, if the Trickster King's blushing, maybe he's been spending too much time with humans.

Shedding the remains of my shirt, I slip on Puck's. It's a little too big, and falls down to mid-thigh on me. I wiggle out of my pants that I had managed to stain with blood as well. Then, I put on Puck's. Looking down, I laugh. The waistband would take one half _more _of me to fill, and the cuffs dragged on the floor with my feet just dangling off the couch.

"What?" Puck asks, facing the other direction. "Can I turn around now?"

"Yeah," I say, gathering the extra denim in my hand. "They're a little big," I say.

"A little," he snorts. He looks me up and down, and I turn red.

"Umm, so what's for supper?" I ask, successfully standing.

"Chicken soup, and I dunno. The soup should be done. Do you want crackers or something?" he asks, going to the cupboard.

"Sure," I say, trying to walk toward him, but tripping over the extra length of the jeans.

Grabbing my arms to keep me from tumbling face-first, Puck says, "Sit, please."

"But, Puck," I start to say.

"Sit!" he glares at me.

"Fine," I mumble.

We sat down, and Puck handed me a bowl.

"It's hot," he warns.

"Thanks," I say, wondering why he's being so nice. After rapidly finishing half of the bowl, I decide to say, "It's good."

"Mmm-hmm," he says, slurping the remaining noodles from his bowl.

After we both finish our soup, we just sit and look out at the forest around us. The sun sets and I begin to shiver.

"Cold?" Puck asks.

"A little," I answer, blushing as I rub my hands up and down my arms.

"Here," he says, taking off his button-down shirt. He still had a t-shirt on underneath. "Put this on. I'll be fine."

"Okay," I slip it on over the too-big tee. I yawn.

"You're tired _and _cold, Grimm?" he asks, looking at me.

"It's been a long day, not to mention that Daphne was snoring and woke me up at like four this morning," I say.

"Oh."

I stand up, and walk over towards the trampoline. Halfway there, the jeans I'm wearing fall down.

Puck laughs, "Need a little help?"

"It's not funny," I say. "You know, I don't even need these. The shirt is long enough," I kick off the jeans that were now around my ankles.

"Oka-ay," Puck says, standing up and stretching both his arms and his wings. He flies beside me as I walk. "Are you still in pain?"

"A little," I respond honestly, although not expanding on the full extent of the pain.

"Hold still," he says. Placing his hand on my back near the bandage, he starts to mutter something.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing you," he answers. "Magic, sorry if it makes your addiction worse."

I feel a pulse go into my body, and suddenly I feel warm all over. After four more pulses, I start to get tired. "Puck," I say, "I think I'm going to fall asleep now." The moment after I warned him, I fell into darkness.

When I woke up, I was on the trampoline. Puck was sitting on the opposite side, talking to some of his pixies.

"What's the story, morning glory?" he asks, turning towards me. "You're finally awake."

"Mmm," I reply, stretching.

"How do you feel?" he asks and hands me a pair of shorts, which I put on. He then looks at me, reaching out to lift up the hem of my shirt again. He looks at the bandage and begins to unwrap it.

"I feel great. How is the wound?" I ask.

"It looks good. After a few more minutes, the scar'll be gone," he places his hand on my bare skin. I watch as his hand starts to glow, then I feel the pulse. It feels incredibly good, even better than the Wand of Merlin. Three more times, the warmth spreads over me, then Puck taps my shoulder. "You okay? You have this weird grin on your face."

"I'm fine," I say, blinking a couple times. "I'm fine."

"Good," he says, smoothing back the shirt I had on.

Then, a big explosion sounds at the front of the room.

"Get down," Puck grabs me by the waist and sets me on the grass. "Under the trampoline, now."

I nod, crawling quickly. Puck grabs his flute, and in hushed tones orders, "Minions, stop the person at the door. If you fail, I shall not be happy."

Puck scooches over next to me, saying, "Lay down."

He wraps an arm around me, not even paying attention to what he's doing. A man enters the room, and Puck pulls me closer to him. Looking past my slightly frizzy hair, he watches the path for anyone.

"Those pixies are so dead," he breathes in my ear.

Holding in a laugh, I just nod.

A pair of feet that look decidedly manly stop near the trampoline. After a long pause of silence, he bends down.

"You have been discovered," he says.

***

**Who do you think it is???**

Tell me when you review. The first person who can guess correctly, or at least get somewhat close, will win a sneak peek of the next chapter!!!! And, perhaps have something about them in this story... or another! If no one guesses correctly, then I will pick the closest person.

Somethings to know before you guess: _he_ is not a family member.

_He_ hasn't be mentioned yet.

_He_ is not a member of the Scarlet Hand, nor is he the Master.

**GUESS AND _YOU_ MAY WIN!!!**

**Review!**


	9. Help

**No one guessed. Well, no one guessed and wanted to really see this chapter, so here it is. **

"Eee!" I screech, and lean towards Puck.

"Relax," he whispers into my hair.

"I'm wearing your clothes, there's a strange man in your room, and _I'm supposed to relax?"_ I say, nearly in hysterics.

"He is correct, Ms. Grimm," the man says. "Come out of there," he offers me a hand.

"Who are you?" I ask, cautiously standing up then releasing his hand.

"I am the great wizard, King Arthur's finest advisor, the oldest magician in still remembered history." As I look at him blankly, he says, "I am Merlin."

"The Merlin?" Puck asks. "I don't even think that's possible. Merlin hasn't been heard from since the early Shakespearean days, that I recall."

"You are right about that. I have been traveling, under a different name. You have heard of Einstein, I'm sure. I have also been others, but you would not ever know it was me," the old wizard smiles.

Really, he's not that old looking. He has long white hair, but a youthful, exuberant face, like you would expect St. Nick to have.

"Wow," I say, thrilled to meet the genius who is/was Einstein.

Finally taking a step away from me, Puck says, "How'd you get past my pixies?"

"Ah, pixies are so impressionable, like young minds. If they are told that a bigger threat is elsewhere, they will try to find it," Merlin answers. "Even when one does not exist," he leans toward me conspiratorially.

I smile, relaxing. "Puck, it's fine," I say.

"Why are you here alone?" Merlin asks both of us.

"We got home from school, but everybody was gone," I say. "I have to stay to keep the barrier up. Puck left, but then _came back_ and _trapped himself **again!"**_ I say meaningfully to the fairy.

"Ahh. I came to talk to Relda. I had met her husband's ancestors, the original brothers Grimm, but I had not had any contact with your family since the early 1800's. I must get out of this town, or the world may really end."

"Why are you here?" I ask, wondering why he had come into the town if he knew that he'd be trapped.

"I am here to help," Merlin says.

**A little short, but it does introduce Merlin~so, it was kind of a filler. But, I hoped you liked it anyways.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Cry

10) cry [The mythology, the Alterans, and all other clues about Atlantis aren't mine. They're borrowed from Stargate, which is the best show ever!]

"How?" Puck asks suspiciously.

"You are not the only one who lived through the first age, young fairy prince," Merlin looks at him. "I am older than all fairies; older than all civilizations that history remembers."

"What other civilizations are there?" Puck asks cockily.

"The Great Race," Merlin answers. "The Alterans, also known as the Atlanteans, the Ancient Ones… The oldest race that left all of the old clues: the Nasca Lines in Peru, the builders of the Pyramids, and the city of Atlantis."

"You actually believe that the city of Atlantis exists?" I ask.

"Of course. I have been there, child."

I feel my eyes widen. _Oh. _"Wow."

"Indeed," the wizard sniffs. Staring at Puck, he says, "Young man, do not doubt me. I have seen things that not even you could imagine."

Puck's jaw drops. "But, how…?"

"You believe that my magic was just a hoax to bewitch Arthur into doing as I say? No, it was much more than that. Magic makes anything possible including telekinesis and telepathy," Merlin raises his hand, and to him flies Puck's wooden sword.

"Hey!" the Trickster King yells indignantly.

I stop myself from laughing, and think some not-very-nice things about Puck's intelligence in my head.

"Gracious thoughts, Ms. Grimm, would be better," Merlin says, turning to me.

"You got busted!" Puck squeals annoyingly.

_There is one thing I hope you will not learn,_ I project my thoughts towards Merlin, keeping my mind blank.

"Already, I know the reason of your tears earlier, Ms. Grimm. If that is what you are hiding, you are too late," he smiles victoriously. Merlin ignores Puck, who was whining about something, and stays focused on me. "The mortal, Jon, I believe, was not worth your tears. He would not have loved you the way he should. The breakup was better, in the long run."

"Wait, Jon broke up with you?" Puck asks, spinning towards me.

With red cheeks, I nod. I feel tears begin to fall down my cheeks once again.

"And you're crying because of that jerk?" he steps closer.

Again, I nod.

"Why?"

"He cheated on me, with Bella," I sniffle. "I thought he loved me. Puck, I loved him."

I see Puck stiffen, but then he puts a hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't know what he's missing," he whispers. "Froggie isn't going to even begin to compare with you. **_You,_** however, deserve someone better than him."

Inhaling shakily, I smile. "Thanks, Puck," I whisper.

He mutters something which I think was close to: "I'm turning into such a sap."

I smile wider and hug the fairy who had driven me crazy before. Looking down at me awkwardly, he wraps his arms around me.

Whispering, he says, "I'm always here for you, Sabrina. Just tell me."

"Thanks," I whisper.

We separate, and I turn to Merlin. "Unless you have any more secrets to spill, I have some questions."

**What did you think? Tell me, in a review. Looking forward to your comments. **

**It's snowing here, a lot! Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! Hooray!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Questions

**11) questions [The myths and Alterans and everything come from Stargate; which I do not own nor do I own Sisters Grimm.]**

"Ask away," Merlin answered.

"Since you were alive before, tell me, what was it like? Who exactly were the Alterans?"

Merlin raises his hand. "One at a time, Ms. Grimm."

"What was it like?" I repeat.

"The world, you mean? It was amazing. All men and women were equal. Modern technology has yet to even come close to where the Alterans were. My magic is merely their tools," he moves aside his robe, showing us a collection of gizmos hidden in a bag. "Technology _is_ magic," he glances at Puck, "although there are some exceptions."

"Like me!" Puck smirks.

"Yes," Merlin hesitates, as if not telling us something. "As for the second question, you would think that the Alterans would be as stuffy as a boring university professor—yes, I have been in America for awhile now, Ms. Grimm—but they were not. They were unique and different, smart but not stuffy. They have since left this world, but they left much behind for us. As I said, the pyramids and the Nasca lines are examples of these."

"Amazing," I breathe quietly.

"Mm-hmm," Puck nods, "just a little too amazing. How do we know that you're telling us the truth?"

"You doubt me, fairy prince?" Merlin's eyes narrow. He blinks, and for a split-second I felt the air around me fill with a charge like right before a person gives you a static shot. Then, Puck's wings open and disappear.

"HEY!!" he yells, frantically touching his back. "I believe you now, GIVE THEM BACK!"

I snort at Puck's desperation, and the next thing that I know, I have wings on my back.

"No! They're mine! Grimm'll hurt them!" Puck whines.

I look at my back, and softly stroke one of the pink wings. "Wow, this is… _weird."_

Puck stares at me with an odd look on his face. I smile uncomfortably, and turn back to Merlin. "Give them back!" Puck gasps.

"Perhaps without them, you would learn not to doubt such power!" Merlin snaps at him.

"Merlin," I reach out my hand, "he doesn't know better."

"Oh, he does. And, now he shall learn!" Merlin settles himself in a chair, looking at me. "You can put them in your back now, Ms. Grimm. It would be best not to taunt him with them."

"I'm right here!" Puck exclaims.

I roll my eyes and ask, "How?"

"Ask the fairy," Merlin waves his hand.

"Puck?" I look at him.

"I dunno. Just, do it," he gestures unhelpfully.

"You're going to need a better description than that," I say.

"Just, here, let me help." He places a hand on my back, right between my shoulder blades. The wings flutter, and make me feel like I'd just been tickled.

"Stop," I step away from him, "it feels weird."

"It's supposed to. A fairy is not supposed to hide his wings. It takes constant concentration to achieve a human looking physique," Puck says.

"Did your mother teach you that, word for word?" I ask.

"As a matter of fact, no. I read it, in a book, while I was studying," he smirked at me as if saying _yes, I can read._

"Fabulous," I roll my eyes.

"Just hold still," he sticks his hand against my back once again. After the ticklish feeling goes away, I feel the wings relax and go into my back.

"I don't feel anything; it doesn't hurt. What did I do wrong?" I panic, glancing at Puck.

"Wow, I got you so bad!" he grins. "It takes no feeling at all," he says. "You should've seen your face!"

"Knock it off, fairy boy!" I pout.

"Could you not cease your arguing for a moment?" Merlin asks.

"Not really," Puck and I say in unison.

"It's his fault," I point to Puck.

At the exact same moment, he glares at me saying, "It's her fault."

"IS NOT!" we both defend ourselves. Then, for the sake of arguing, we say, "IS TOO!"

"SILENCE!" Merlin waves his arms, and I find myself unable to speak.

I nod. Puck, hesitantly but eventually, nods as well.

"Better," the wizard gives us back the ability to talk.

"Merlin, what happened? The first time the world ended?" I ask.

He stares off into the distance then begins to tell his tale.

**Happy Holidays!!!! Merry Xmas!**

**It's snowing where I am, there were 150 flights cancelled at our nearby airport. We're certainly going to have a white Xmas! Hooray! It's possible that we'll get 15 to 20 inches!!!**

**For all of you looking for an early Xmas present, there will be another chapter posted later today!**

**Review please! Tell me, if you want, about how you're spending the holidays!**

**Happy Holidays, may they be warm and bright!**

***Cam***


	12. Flashback

**12) flashback [I don't own Sisters Grimm, or SG1's mythology]**

**Here it is! Your Christmas present! I hope you love it! Happy Holidays!**

"The Alterans' technology had predicted it. This world, it was not stable. The magnetic poles would switch. Although advanced, their technology could still be interrupted by EM disturbances. They knew that unless they safe-guarded their technology, it would be lost and would never work again. It would be another four-thousand years before any of it would be able to work, or so they believed.

"They packed up all of their technology and brought it to their city, Atlantis. It was huge, and now full of their technology. It held all of their knowledge. All one had to do was sit and listen, the city itself could teach you things. It did float in the ocean, but it was not meant for that. It was like a giant ship, but not for water."

"What for?" I ask.

"Space and journeys through the stars," Merlin says. "But never did the Alterans complete that technology. They moved the city, hiding it from whatever primitive man knew of it. Then, one by one, as they grew tired of the waiting for the world to end, they moved out among the people. The end of the world did not affect them, they were much too primitive. From the sky, there rained fire. This scared the primitives which lead to more deaths for 'sacrifice' than actually death from the end of the world."

"Wow," I reply. "Then what?"

"It just stopped. Some Alterans eventually contacted each other, creating great cities and civilizations. Greece and Rome were some of the gathering places for them over the next several hundred to thousand years. The Alterans did not die as humans do, nor will they. Something with the world ending around them gave them a sense of immortality, not unlike the Everafters. They still live among us, using different names, as I was Einstein."

"So," Puck says, waking up the wizard from his reverie into the past, "how do we fix it?"

"There is no way to stop it. Even the Alterans did not know how. They left clues for us, so we could find the city and make it work if they were unable to themselves. Many of them have faded away, choosing to live lonely lives hidden away. It is up to us."

**You all probably hate me again. Another cliffhanger... Sorry. Really, I am! I promise!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'll reply ASAP!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	13. Unhuman

**13) unhuman**

"Great!" Puck comments sarcastically.

"There is more," Merlin sighs, staring at the fairy. "You should know about your origin, Trickster."

"My origin?" Puck repeats curiously.

"As I said before, there is a different kind of magic, a kind that is not technology. The fairies, they were alive 2,000 years ago. But, then they were not fairies."

"But, I've always been a fairy, except for _right_ _now_!_ **Someone** has **my **wings!" _ Puck growls at me.

Merlin waves his hand, and I see Puck's wings return to his back. "Were you not listening? You were not born a fairy. You powers were created. You were made un-…." he falters, not knowing exactly what to call it.

"Unhuman?" I supply helpfully.

"Sure, cuz that's totally a word," Puck rolls his eyes, opening his wings and flying around us.

"Shut up," I say.

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!" I yell back.

"Don't tell me to shut up," he screeches.

"Well, you can't tell me to shut up!"

"I will. Shut up!"

"Merlin," I whine, turning to the older man, "he told me to shut up."

"I know, Ms. Grimm, I have been here the entire time," he answers.

I stick my bottom lip out, pouting.

"You told on me!"

"So?" I ask the angry fairy.

"No one tells on the Trickster King!" he exclaims.

"Surely you've learned by now that I DON'T CARE that you're the all great and powerful Trickster King!" I say haughtily.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Do I have to silence the two of you again?" Merlin asks.

"No," we both answer quickly.

"Good. Now, we must go and see how we can fix this. I believe your family's library would be of use Ms. Grimm," Merlin takes us into the library.

"I'm allergic to reading," Puck mentions quietly.

"No, you're not," Merlin says, tapping his head as if to explain.

"Drat."

I smile vengefully.

"Do not celebrate yet, Ms. Grimm," Merlin warns. "We still have much work to do."

We sit and each open a book, skimming for any mention of Atlantis or the fairies.

**Review please!**

*****

**Happy New Years!**


	14. Finally

**14. Finally**

My head snaps up and I look around the room. I had fallen asleep, again. These books weren't very interesting, especially since it had been way too long since I'd slept and my sword wound was hurting again.

"C'mon, Grimm. We're going to bed," Puck pulls me up.

"But, it's only—" I check the clock—"5:30."

"You've fallen asleep seven times, Ms. Grimm," Merlin says, looking up from his book. "It is fine. We shall find a way after you sleep."

He turns to Puck, and whispers something. Puck stares at me and nods.

"What did Merlin say?" I ask, mounting the stairs.

"He said that you were trying to hide your pain again. You're supposed to tell me these things; it'll hurt a lot if it doesn't get completely healed."

"Fine," I mope, entering my own room. I gasp. It had been ransacked, and on the wall mean, hurtful words were spray-painted. "My room…"

"Here, you can sleep on the trampoline again," Puck says. "I'll be fine."

"Thanks," I blink back tears, looking around at my room that was in ruins. I grab a pair of pajamas and new outfit.

We walk to Puck's room and I climb onto the trampoline.

"Do you want anything to eat, before you go to bed?" Puck asks.

"No," I shake my head. "I'm good."

"You never eat," he shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Granny's food makes me feel queasy," I say, motioning for Puck to turn around. I put on my pajamas, and lie down on my stomach. "I'm ready."

"Good. This should help," Puck flies onto the trampoline, kneeling next to me. He slips his hand under the back of my shirt, and starts his magic.

"Mmm," I say, reveling in the warmth of the pulses. Puck stops chanting, and I feel cold. "Brr," I whine, closing my eyes.

Puck throws a blanket over me, and sits down. "Go to sleep," he murmurs. "Then, we'll solve the mystery of the world in the morning."

"Oh, what a thing to look forward to," I comment sarcastically.

He smiles, and I can feel the vibrations of his chuckle through the trampoline.

I drift into sleep, curling into the warmth of the blanket.

* * *

"Grimm, wake up. Merlin thinks that he found something," Puck shakes my shoulder.

"What?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

Puck lets out a noise that sounds suspiciously like a snort, and I look down at my hands. They're full of makeup.

"What did you do?!?!" I shriek, running to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror. I have bright red lips, and scary-looking blue eye-shadow. Even when I tried to do my makeup on my own, I hadn't looked this bad.

"I like the lipstick," Puck leans against the door jam. I look at him, and watch as he stares at the too-red lips.

"Nice to know," I say lightly, then splash water on my face. After I get all the makeup off, I walk downstairs.

"Ahh, Ms. Grimm, you are awake. Do not kill the fairy. He was honest about the lipstick," Merlin smiles wanly, probably reading the anger in my thoughts. "Come, see what I have found."

He opens a book titled, _Fairy Phenomena._

"We finally found it, your fairy and I," Merlin says.

_Puck, my fairy?_ I thought.

"Indeed, Ms. Grimm. Surely, you know this," the wizard shrugs, and continues speaking. "This tells much about the physique of fairies, and their powers. As I assumed, their magic is based on the current EM field around the planet. It shouldn't change, but I may be mistaken."

I start to say something, but a man enters the library through the hole in the front door.

He has a crazed light in his eye and his hair is sticking straight up. "Finally!" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Finally, it has begun!" he points towards the sky then runs outside.

I follow him, looking out at the sky. The northern lights are in the sky, with bright and deadly looking colors. A fireball streaks across the sky and lands in the river. It steams, and hisses.

"Puck!" I say.

"What?" he asks, flying towards me.

"I think we need to find Uncle Jake's travelers chest."

* * *

**A small cliffhanger there... sorry. **

**Tell me your thoughts, please! Review!**


	15. No

**Previously on An Ancient Nightmare:**

"Finally, it has begun!" he points towards the sky then runs outside.

I follow him, looking out at the sky. The northern lights are in the sky, with bright and deadly looking colors. A fireball streaks across the sky and lands in the river. It steams, and hisses.

"Puck!" I say.

"What?" he asks, flying towards me.

"I think we need to find Uncle Jake's travelers chest."

* * *

**15. No**

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" I ask.

"By no, I mean NO!" Puck says.

"Why?"

"Magic isn't good for you. Do you even remember how much trouble the thing got you into the last time?" Puck asks.

"Puck, it's not going to hurt me," I say.

"I still say no."

"You're not the boss of me," I stand up, going to Uncle Jake's room.

"I said NO!" Puck grabs my arms. "It could hurt you."

"Puck, I'll be fine," I flick my hair over my shoulder.

"But, I'll have to stay here again," he whispers, letting go of me.

"Puck?" I question, thinking that I'd misheard the agony in his whisper.

"The last time you used that thing, I had to watch you almost die, and I couldn't do anything about it. Just like Jake, with all his magic, couldn't save Briar from the dragons," he blurts out.

"You thought I was going to die?" I choke out.

"Yes. It happened a lot," he shrugged, "but I was usually there." The next thing I know, he sniffles. Could it be that the Trickster King was crying? "It was hard to watch."

"Puck, you save me a lot," I pat his shoulder. "And I should be more grateful than I am, I know that. But, you don't understand how hard it is for me."

"For you?" he asks, wiping his nose on his sleeve. The only other time I had seen him cry was at his father's funeral. Surely I was not that important.

"You think that it was easy to watch your wings being ripped off, or leaving you behind in New York? I felt the same way when Daphne hated me for stealing the key, and Granny was mad at me. I felt the same thing when my parents woke up, only to start arguing about staying here or not," I say. "Not to mention, I like being able to do things myself. That's why Daphne is always mad at me: I decide that there's only my way, no highway option. It hurt my ego and independence to have a fairytale character save my butt so many times. But, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"Well, neither would I. You know, I remember you talking to me," he says, leaning back against the wall.

"I talk to you a lot. What time in particular are you talking about?" I smirk.

"When I was sick, with my wings off… You were in my room with Marshmallow," he smiles at the mention of my sister, "and you were talking to me. You didn't believe even for a minute that I was actually sick. I was faking it, I think you said."

"Yeah, about that," I begin to say.

"It's fine," he grins. "I was worried too."

I turn red. "Everybody was worried."

"Right," he answers quickly. "So, what about the chest?"

"We'll figure something out," I say.

"Ms. Grimm, Puck, come quickly. There is a new development, one that I did not see coming," Merlin calls from downstairs.

We race down the flight of stairs. Merlin sits in the living room, looking out the big picture window. Outside, the postman (a human) was flying around with familiar looking wings. Glancing at Puck, I notice that the postman's are different; they are orange. He was a fairy.

**Review please!**

* * *

Anyways, I kinda thought it was a little sappy, but... I kinda like it. Tell me what you thought!

Reviews are appreciated!


	16. Mutant

**Previously on An Ancient Nightmare:**

We race down the flight of stairs. Merlin sits in the living room, looking out the big picture window. Outside, the postman (a human) was flying around with familiar looking wings. Glancing at Puck, I notice that the postman's are different; they are orange. He was a fairy.

Alright, I know it's been forever since I've updated, and you have all been waiting patiently for a new chapter. This one is really short, unfortunately. That is the reason why I will post another chapter**TODAY!**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

16) Mutants

"Wizard, what's happening?" Puck asks, staring at the postman.

"I do not know. It seems to be a fairy, or something similar," Merlin studies it. "Perhaps a hybrid, but unlikely. By your thoughts, I gather that he was not an Everafter."

"You got that right," I say, thinking of the nerdy postman. "So, is this like what happened to the fairies?"

"You're onto something, Ms. Grimm," Merlin looks at Puck, as if studying him. "It is as if they are mutants."

"I'm not a mutant," Puck yelps.

I roll my eyes. "Relax, fairy boy."

"I will not."

"Why?" I ask in an annoying voice.

"I am a fairy, not some messed-up who-knows-what!" he gasps.

"This is more serious than I thought. Something must be done," Merlin says.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"I do not know. I was not near the human population during the first apocalypse. On Atlantis, we were all safe…"

"Merlin, I don't think that the transformation into having wings is the only thing happening," I interrupt, pointing out the window.

The split second I said it, the mailman came tumbling down from the sky. He landed hard and did not move. Then, he transformed, like Puck does. Turning into a tiger, he runs from our driveway.

"This could be dangerous," Merlin stares wide-eyed at the vanishing tiger.

"I live for danger!" Puck says. "And besides, I have an idea."

"Ms. Grimm, Puck, come quickly. There is a new development, one that I did not see coming," Merlin calls from downstairs.

**Review please!**

Reviews are appreciated!


	17. Puck

**17. Puck**

Sorry, this is a day late. I was having computer technical difficulties after I posted, so I wasn't able to get this up yesterday.

Thank you for the many reviews! I can't wait for more!!! Oh, and we've topped fifty!!!! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.

Lastly, kudos to anyone who can review and tell me what movie the line "I live for danger" comes from! (Also, you will recieve a mention in the next chapter's intro!)

* * *

**Previously on An Ancient Nightmare:**

**"**This could be dangerous," Merlin stares wide-eyed at the vanishing tiger.

"I live for danger!" Puck says. "And besides, I have an idea."

* * *

"When Mustardseed was little, my mom didn't want him flying and transforming all over the house. So, she put a spell on him. It's really simple, but it keeps a fairy from growing into his powers for a specific length of time," Puck shrugs.

"Do you know the spell?" I ask him.

"No."

"So, how does this help us?" I question.

"Well, we have a magician in the room," he points to Merlin.

"I am a wizard, _not_ a magician, young fairy prince."

"Apologies," Puck says, rolling his eyes at me.

Merlin glares at him, but says nothing.

"Anyways, my mom got it from a book. A book that the Old Lady has," he points to another book. "I just don't know what volume it's in."

"I only see…" I point out that one, but Puck grasps my shoulders and turns me towards the now book-laden table. "Gotcha. So, more research?"

"Indeed, Ms. Grimm," Merlin settles back into his chair.

Since he had taken the only volume I saw, Puck and I had to search for more.

"I can't find any," Puck moans.

"Look harder," Merlin does not even look up.

"No. I'm royalty. I shouldn't have to," Puck pouts.

I roll my eyes and heave three books from the very bottom shelf of the bookshelf in the corner. "Here," I hand him two. "For that, you can read two."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," I remind him.

"I hate that saying. You sound like Mr. Vasquez," he names our algebra teacher. He scrunches up his face and begins in an annoying, almost sing-song voice, "Life's not fair. Neither is this class. Get used to it. Learning is knowledge, knowledge is power, and power is money!"

"Stop it!" I clasp my hands to my ears and grin. "I'm going to read now. You should too, Puck."

I sit down, and start skimming.

"I can't find it either!" Puck announces two hours later. "In either of them," he closes his book with a loud _snap._

"But that means that it's not in here. And these are all the volumes," my voice gets higher in my panic. "Puck, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I thought so," he looks down. "But, I might've been wrong."

"Puck!"

"Grimm, it was a long time ago. Almost three-thousand years! Forgive me if I can't remember that long ago," he growls.

"Now what?" I ask.

"We shall find something," Merlin digresses.

"But… ow!" I shriek, clutching my back.

"Grimm, Grimm? What's wrong? SABRINA!" Puck gasps.

* * *

Another cliff-hanger! I'm sure you all love me right now!!!!!!!!

Still, review!

You can tell me how angered you are at another cliffie, or how much you liked this chapter!!!! {Hint, Hint!}

Thanks for reading!!!

Camaro-Enthusiast


	18. Sabrina

**18. Sabrina**

Happy Early Easter everbody!!!!!! Or, at least, Happy Spring!

This chapter is **dedicated to: SarahMDillon **who guessed the quote! Thank you SarahMDillon!

_**HAPPY 205th BIRTHDAY, HANS CHRISTIAN ANDERSON!!!!!!!!! **_

* * *

**Previously on An Ancient Nightmare:**

"But… ow!" I shriek, clutching my back.

"Grimm, Grimm? What's wrong? SABRINA!" Puck gasps.

* * *

"Mmm," I moan as I wake up. I must have fainted, great.

"Grimm," Puck sits up next to me. "You're awake."

"Yeah. What happened?" I ask.

"Well… what do you remember?" he avoids the question.

"Just my back hurting, a lot," I answer. "Why?"

"Uh. You passed out," Puck added. "And, um… well you got sick."

"How?"

"Like mutant sick," his gaze travels up and down my back.

"Puck?" I question.

He says nothing, and I race towards the bathroom. I look in the mirror, my eyes immediately riveting to my back. I had wings. Wings!

"Wow," I sit down, hard, on the edge of the tub.

"Hey, Grimm. You okay?" Puck sticks his head in through the bathroom door.

"Puck, I have _wings._ And, they're not yours."

"No, they're not," Puck affirms. "Merlin wants to talk to you."

"Gimme me a sec," I look at the wings. They were black, with streaks of blue. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You were right," Puck says a moment later, standing over me.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," I say, pushing my hair back from my face.

"You better now?" he kneels down, handing me a glass of water.

"I think so. I don't know why I got sick. I've been turned green, and into a goose, I don't think that this was that bad," I glare at him half-heartedly before taking a sip. "Mmm."

"Good water?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"'Kay," he smiles, reaching out his hand. "Get up."

"Thanks," I grab his hand and pull myself up. "What did Merlin want?"

"Something about seeing you, and the mutant-cy," Puck lets go of my hand as we near the library.

"Mutation," I correct.

"Whatever," he shrugs. "Wizard."

"I heard your thoughts as you approached," Merlin reminds him, turning around. "Now is not the time for such thoughts, fairy."

"What did I say about that?" Puck pouted.

"Nothing that a great and powerful wizard need heed…Ms. Grimm," he turns to me, "your wings, open them."

"Yes Merlin," I answer obediently. I open the wings, which Puck had helped me conceal in my back.

"Fascinating. Again, they do not seem like true fairy wings. Ms. Grimm, have you been ill?" he asks, and I get the feeling that it is merely a formality. He already knew. If he could read our thoughts from the hall, what would've stopped him from doing so when we were in the bathroom?

"It is. I know," he smiles gently. "But, it makes others feel better."

_Yeah, whatever,_ I think.

**Well then,** I hear Merlin's thoughts.

"WAIT!" I exclaim out loud. "I just _heard **you!**_"

"Is that so, Ms. Grimm?" he asks.

"Grimm, what happened?" Puck asks me.

"I can hear his thoughts," I say. "Trust me. Think something that I would never imagine you saying."

"Umm. Okay?" he closes his mouth and eyes. _What does she want me to think?_

"Something other than that, genius," I say.

"Well, what was I thinking?" he says, but thinks differently. _Crazy little girl. _

"I am not crazy, you jerk. And, I'm fifteen!" I gasp.

"Not yet," he says, and thinks, concurrently. "But, I believe you."

"Hmm." _Thank you!_ I think petulantly.

"Whoa! I just heard that! Is it possible that she can also project her thoughts?" he asks Merlin.

"**_She_** can hear you!" I say.

"Sorry," Puck says.

I silence their thoughts in my head, not wanting to know everything going through their minds.

"Ms. Grimm," Merlin says, touching my shoulder. "Is there anything that you did not tell me?"

"No. You know everything anyway. You can read my thoughts," I remind him.

"I do not know everything, just what was weighing heavily on your mind when we met. Since then, I have not searched your mind. There is something else, I can tell from the fairy," he says.

"Merlin, I'm addicted to magic," I blurt out. "Uh. My uncle found your wand, and taught me to use it. Just like him, I'm addicted."

"Ah. I was wondering where that wand went," Merlin says, off topic.

"Wizard, perhaps there is something more important you learned from that. Why did she get sick?" Puck asks.

"That would just be from the transformation. She should now be fine," Merlin answers.

"I'm not," I tell them, and leave the room. I get sick again, and gargle mouthwash to get rid of the horrid taste.

"Apparently not," Merlin says as I come back to the library. "This may have to do with your addiction; it could be fatal. I know only one place that could fix this."

"Where?" I ask, rubbing my neck. I had a headache, and was tired.

"Atlantis."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Camaro-Enthusiast


	19. Ocean

**Two different updates in the same day! Wow! I'm just as surprised as you!**

**Who's read Book 8: The Inside Story? **

**PM me, or review, with your comments. **

**Oh, and tell me your feelings about the 'Puckabrina' in the book? (Or, if you think, the lack of it...)**

* * *

19) Ocean

"Just fabulous," Puck says sarcastically. "A city who knows where in the ocean… perfect!"

"Puck," I put my hand on his arm, "relax. Calm down. I'm sure Merlin has something in mind."

"You mentioned a way of getting out of the barrier?" Merlin stares at me.

"Yeah. But I can't leave, they will escape."

"Then perhaps it is time I meet Baba Yaga," Merlin says, his robes flowing as he stands. "Come, Ms. Grimm. If she will not allow us to leave, then we shall need another means of leaving Ferryport Landing."

"I'm coming too," Puck said. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you were in her house? You were turned into a frog and had to kiss Charming…_blech."_

"My thoughts exactly," I say, following the wizard and fairy outside. I had no clue about what to do about the mirror, but I could not bring it with me. I surely wouldn't be able to leave it here if we left for New York.

"Perhaps I could cast a spell upon it, Ms. Grimm," Merlin says, "but now, the hag of the hills is the one we must see." He pushes a jewel on the band on his wrist, and a flash of light surrounds us.

We are now in front of Baba Yaga's house. "Nice," I say under my breath, rubbing my arms to get the tingling to go away.

"Indeed, Ms. Grimm," Merlin agrees, knocking on the door.

"What is it?" Baba Yaga asks. She had not been the first to fall to the Scarlet Hand, as my future self had predicted. She was very helpful, even dependable.

"Witch of Old," Merlin addresses her, "we have need of your spell."

"You!" she points a gnarled finger at me, completely ignoring Merlin. "I told you never to return. I granted your uncle and grandmother a favor by not killing you, little thief! This time, you shall not be so lucky!"

"Old Mother," Merlin waves his hand and a green cloud of light fills the space between Baba Yaga and me. "We have come to talk, nothing more. Ms. Grimm is no longer _just_ a Grimm, she is now one of us."

"Who are you?" the old witch narrows her eyes. "I do not know you."

"You do," Merlin says, "you just do not recognize me. I am the first of all Great Magic. One of the Ancient Ones, an Alteran."

The witch smiles, "I thought it was you, Merlin. Welcome. It has been many lives since we first met."

"Yes," the wizard enters the house, not evening glancing around at the barbaric surroundings. "When was it? Alexandria?"

"No, was it not Indus Valley? I went with the Russians, became a leader. I was treated as a goddess. Later, I was a great witch—recognized everywhere—but Wilhelm Grimm recognized me for what I was, who I was… Who we are, Merlin," she says. "The Grimms did not need this knowledge, and I did not know how they learned of us."

"They are of us," Merlin says.

"Never. Then, Wilhelm would still be alive," she narrows her eyes.

"Not necessarily, some of us chose to die and let ourselves live on in others," Merlin says. "The Grimms come from a long line of _us."_

"She is afflicted, addicted to the magic. If she were of us, she would not be!" Baba Yaga shrieked.

"Old Mother, many of us appear to be something we are not. You, for example, are neither old nor evil. To those pure of heart, you are gracious. The wind can be cold and unyielding, yet a warm summer breeze cannot be matched… Untamed and wild nature is often in all of us. This is how she is," Merlin turns to look at me.

"Wait. Are you telling me that I'm one of these Alterans?" I ask, waving my hand through the green cloud.

"Yes."

"I now see. Only one of us, yet one pure of heart, could have dissolved that," Baba Yaga stares at the dissipating green-sparkle mist. "Then, it is a wonder that your family could ever leave the barrier. How Jacob did is questionable…"

"Baba Yaga, mother of all nature," Merlin says, "is it not obvious? Ms. Grimm, although stubborn, is not addicted to Magic as her uncle was. She is _of_ Magic."

"How does that work?" I ask, but the other Alterans ignore me. "Hey!"

Puck stares at me, holding his ears. "Ow," he moans.

"What?" I ask.

"That was loud, and not only did I hear it through my ears, I heard it through my head," he says. "Really loud."

"Sorry."

Baba Yaga and Merlin stare at me as if I'm a lab rat. "Ms. Grimm, describe what it is like when you are near Magic items."

"Uhh," I think about it, "I feel power coursing through my body, like an electric shock all over. Then, sometimes, it feels warm… almost comforting." I glance at Puck, remembering his magic.

Merlin and Baba Yaga share a look. "Old Mother, call Koshchey, we are in need of his assistance."

"Very well."

"Wizard, who is Koo-sh-key?" Puck asks.

"He is the Immortal Father of Nature. Dead, or at least presumed so, was he, but Baba Yaga saved him."

Baba Yaga brings forth an egg, large enough to be that of a dragon (trust me; I know how big a dragon is.)

"An egg?" Puck smirks.

"His life force, my husband," Baba Yaga strokes the milky white egg softly. "Awake, Koshchey Bessmertny!" she says in Russian.

"Huh?" I ask.

"She is calling her husband. Koshchey the Deathless," Merlin explains.

"What would you call him in English?" I ask.

"Father of Immortal Nature," a new voice says, sounding like a masculine Baba Yaga. "Why have you awakened me, Old Mother?"

"The High Wizard requires our help, my husband," Baba Yaga says.

The tall, skinny Russian turns to Merlin. "Ah, Merlin. What have you needing the help of the Great Sandstorm?"

"Perhaps less ego," Merlin says. "Over a half a millennium in your life-force has yet to improve your manners."

"Hah," the man laughs. "And who do we have here?" he stares at me.

I shiver and step closer to Puck. "An Alteran, thank you very much. Step away from me!" I wave my hand, and the green dust around me reappears.

"Merlin, what magic is this?" the man asks, having to bend slightly to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling of the hut. "A young woman such as she would not have escaped my notice on Atlantis, she is not one of us."

"Oh, husband. She is, surely the Magic around her convinces you of that," Baba Yaga says. "You always underestimate Magical women. Do you not remember where that got you with me?"

"Yes, Old Mother. I remember," he smirks, rolling his eyes at me.

I stare at awe in the dust, unaware that I could manipulate it.

"Grimm," Puck whispers and fights off the dust as he stands next to me, protectively.

"Sorry," I answer, ordering the dust to leave him alone with my mind. "It worked."

"Yeah," he says, rubbing my back near my wings. "You need to relax, your wings will tense. It hurts."

"Thanks," I say. "I suppose I should let them out."

"Yeah. We'll leave soon," he promises in a hushed voice.

I open my wings.

"Ah, so the young girl now has wings. This is due to Atlantis's reappearance, no doubt," Baba Yaga cackles.

"Old Mother, Koshchey," Merlin stares at them. "We need to leave this place. The girl cannot, due to your spell, Old Mother."

"She is not completely Grimm, nor Everafter. It should work," Baba Yaga sits down, opening a spell book.

I ignore the shiver of fear when I notice the human skin binding. "The barrier must stay up."

"Of course," she mumbles, reading an incantation.

"It shall work," Koshchey decrees. "Come closer, child."

I narrow my eyes, not trusting him, but Merlin pushes me near the man. "What?"

"Уйти!" he decrees, waving his hand at the dust. Somehow, I knew that he told the dust to 'Be gone!'

"Нет!" I answer, making a sound like 'Niet.' I had no clue that I could speak Russian, but the right word just appeared in my mind. "No!"

"You dare stand against me, child?" his eyes narrow. "You need my magic to get past the barrier."

"Ms. Grimm," Merlin says in a warning voice. I could feel the air around me get warmer, as if charged with electricity.

"Fine," I make the green dust disappear.

"I shall not accept such insolence," he says. "She shall stay until such time that she does not displease me."

Puck steps forward, but Merlin grabs his arm. "Do not. He could kill her."

Puck's eyes turn black, showing his rage.

The room is suddenly filled with every part of weather you could imagine—wind, snow, rain, clouds, mist, avalanche, tornado, hurricane, tsunamis, earthquakes, thunderstorms, and mudslides.

"Sisters!" Koshchey calls gleefully.

"Husband, they shall not be in my house. I told you of this!" Baba Yaga raises her hand and the room becomes silent and still.

"You are not in charge of me, Old Mother!" he roars, pushing me away.

"I am," she raises her hand and the egg flies to her.

Immediately, a look of anger crosses his face. Then, I sense fear emanating from him. "No," he says in a hoarse voice, "not again. No longer! I will not go back!"

"You shall. You have been of no help! Your sister may be!"

"_Which_ sister?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

"I believe Hurricane may be useful," Baba Yaga shrugs. "Power to control the sea could be useful."

"She is not named _Hurricane,"_ he mocks, no longer afraid. "Her name is Oceania, and she is the youngest among us. She knows nothing."

"I know very much brother," a voice says, and a breeze fills the room, smelling like the beach. "I have grown, and learned."

As he was distracted, Baba Yaga took the egg and threw it to the floor, cracking it into little pieces.

Koshchey yells loudly, almost loud enough to burst our eardrums. Then, he turns to dust and disappears. The egg reassembles and floats towards Baba Yaga.

"He always was a hard headed, tempered man. Like all men," she huffs, putting the egg on a shelf. "Oceania, show yourself. I shall not destroy you; not today."

"Thank you, Old Mother," a voice says, sounding like she was laughing.

The breeze returns to the room, and a blue cloud forms near Merlin. It shines brightly then evaporates, leaving a girl in its place. She had green hair, like seaweed, but it was very beautiful. She was thin and lithe, quick to smile but possessing wise eyes. Her skin was enviably tan, but not artificial like those of people in the magazines at Ferryport Landing's supermarket. She had dark eyes, almost black, but they were midnight blue. _They could search you, making you feel like she knew everything, _I thought.

"I may be of assistance," she says.

"Thank you, Oceania," Merlin smiles at the girl. "You have grown up much since the beginning of time."

"There are many different beginnings of time, Uncle," she says in reverence to the old wizard. "Perhaps our newest cousin would care to differ," she turns to me.

"What? Me?" I ask.

"We have established that you are Alteran, Sabrina," the girl says. "You aren't addicted to Magic, you _are_ magic."

"So is Puck," I say.

"He is a creature of magic. He is not like us, but in result of us," Baba Yaga stares at him as if deciding how he would taste.

"You can't eat him," I blurt out, glaring at her.

She smile benevolently at me, with her toothless mouth, "Of course not, Young One."

It feels weird to be called that and be treated nicely by Baba Yaga, but I could deal with it.

"Old Mother," I say, deciding that it would be better to address her as such, "how shall we leave the barrier now?"

"I shall change the spell. Oceania will need to help, although the eldest would have been better," Baba Yaga says, clicking her tongue. _Tsk-tsk._

"Why?" Puck asks.

"Because, the eldest has the most power," Oceania explains, smiling at him. "But I am not powerless, Old Mother. I am known for my power by many names. Calypso, Styx…" she trails off. "That was another life, in Greece and Rome."

"Many lives we have lived will continue to impact humankind," Merlin says. "Come, Oceania. You shall do fine; you are less hard-headed than your brother. This shall serve us well."

"Thank you," I whisper to her, realizing from their thoughts that this was going to cost her a lot more than they were letting on. She had to give up her power, and her immortality, for me.

"I shall still live, with the power of the sea. It is my true life-force, not this," she raises up a container similar to her brother's. It is a giant shell that opens to reveal a swirling blue aura. "I shall always return to the sea, I am oceanid. It is my destiny. My mother has nothing to do with my father, Oceanus, nor her children's other fathers. Each of us was bore with another spirit, another power. Koshchey was the oldest of Tiamat's children, with a desert power. Tiamat was our mother, but we destroyed her and saved the world," she glances at us, "or so the story goes."

"What is the truth?" I ask.

"We killed her and saved the world from more of us, the powers of destruction," Oceania glances at the floor. "Hurricanes, mudslides, avalanches, fog, sandstorms, tsunamis… the list goes on."

"You are not destructive, not now. You are helping, not destroying," I say, staring at her, keeping eye contact.

She closes her eyes and bows her head graciously. "Thank you."

"Thank _you,"_ I say, and step back next to Puck.

She smiles and then turns into the blue mist again. "Goodbye, Uncle. Save the world for me," her voice says, the breeze around the room turning cold. "Save it for me…"

Then, she is gone. The room still smells like the sea spray, but I could tell she was gone.

"Come," I say. "The barrier will let me out now. We shall retrieve the Vorpal blade and save the world."

"Yeah," Puck walks outside.

Merlin doesn't move, staring at the space where Oceania was. "Merlin, Wizard of Old," I address him as Oceania would, "_Uncle._ We must go. You must save the world, for her."

"Of course, Young One," Baba Yaga agrees. "Be gone from my house!"

I smile, realizing that the normal Baba Yaga had returned. "Come, Merlin. We have to get to New York. From there, we can find Atlantis."

"Yes," he says, a sad note in his voice. "Open your wings, young one. Fly."

I grin in excitement. I open the black wings and call to Puck, "C'mon, fairy boy. See if you can keep up!"

I soar into the air, and Puck chases me all the way to the house. "I'll get you!" he yells from somewhere behind me.

"Never!" I laugh.

He flies towards me sideways, and flips over, making us somersault to the ground. "Gotcha," he chuckles, closing his wings and helping me up.

"Thanks Puck," I roll my eyes. "C'mon. We have to get to New York."

**

* * *

**

Review please!

CAMARO-ENTHUSIAST


	20. Back to Reality

**I know what you're thinking.... "Another update? Already?"**

**The answer: You bet! All of the enthusiastic reviews made me want to update so soon! Wow! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

20) back to reality:

"It's nice to remember this trip," Puck comments from the backseat of the car on our way to New York.

"It's nice not to be pulled over by a cop because your driver had a tail," I say, sitting next to him.

"Canis?" Puck raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Granny had to use forgetful dust," I say.

"Nice," Puck chuckles, and I notice that his voice was much deeper than it was the last time we were in New York. I remember him addressing his people three years ago.

"Yeah," I smile. "I don't know why we had to take the car, but it's nicer than just zapping there."

"Zapping places, as you call it, Ms. Grimm," Merlin says from the front seat, "is just for short distances."

"Right. Thank you, Merlin," I say. "Ugh, I'm tired."

"Sleep then," Puck shrugs like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay," I close my eyes, stretching out on my half the seat. Merlin had cast a spell that kept the interior of the car quiet from all the racket.

I dreamt about my old life in New York, before the fairy tale detectives. My mom and dad were sitting with Daphne and me in Central Park. I must've been about ten, right before they were kidnapped. We were laughing, and having fun. Not far away, I could see the Hans Christian Anderson statue. Occasionally, my mom would glance at it longingly but didn't say anything. My dad avoided it, even facing with his back to it. I closed my eyes and twirled in circles with Daphne. A familiar chuckle made me open my eyes. Now, Daphne and Dad were gone and I was a younger kid. Probably five, or so, I thought. I looked around, seeing things not from my dream-self's point of view, but as if I was there right now. Puck was there, looking the same as he had when I first met him in the forest.

"Hey, Mrs. G," he greeted my mom.

"Good afternoon, Puck. Are you sneaking off from your studies again?" my mom, Veronica Grimm, asks.

"No. I'm finished for today. My mother thinks I'm off somewhere with Moth," he spits on the ground near our picnic blanket.

"Puck, you can't avoid her forever," my mom smiles at my five-year-old counterpart when she hands her a dandelion. "Thank you, 'Brina. What a pretty flower! Are you going to say hi to Puck?"

The younger me shakes her head.

"Why not?" he asks, getting down on his knees. "Don't you like me? I'm a king."

"No."

"No what?" he grins at my younger self. "No, I'm not a king, or no, you don't like me?"

"I'm a princess!" she declares.

"Yes, you are," he laughs. He picks her/me up, and puts her/me on his shoulders.

"Piggy-back ride!" the younger me shrieks.

"Oh, no. I'm too old for that," he says. "But I can fly."

"Puck, we're in Central Park," my mom warns.

"Fly!"

"'Brina," he says in a whiney voice, "wants to fly. You know I can't say no to that face, Mrs. G!"

"Alright," my mother agrees. "Just, stay out of sight and be careful, Puck."

"Yes, ma'am," he winks and opens his wings.

"Yay!" the younger me yells in jubilance.

He flies around in a circle with the New York skyline within my reach, or so I thought.

"Thank you, Puck! Love you," my younger self hugs his neck.

"Thank you, 'Brina," he smiles easily, as if I had proclaimed my love to him every day as a child. What he said next surprised me even more—"Love you too."

The younger me giggles and the dream fades from my mind.

The car comes to a halt and I wake with a start.

"Hey, Grimm," Puck grins, reminding me of his younger self, "You're up."

"Yeah. Puck, I have a question…" I trail off, recognizing where we were. "What happened here?"

Everything in the city was still on, all the billboards and the lights, but everything was silent. No one was in sight, and all of the animals had left long ago.

"Nothing," Puck says in all seriousness.

"Exactly," I say in a hushed voice. "So much for getting back to reality…"

"You still want to leave Ferryport Landing that bad?" Puck asks.

"No," I answer quickly. I had come to love Ferryport Landing. For a month and a half, I had gone to live with my dad in the city, and I almost died of homesickness—for Ferryport Landing. "I love it, trust me, Puck. I am not going to leave my home again, not voluntarily."

"So what was with the reality thing?" he asks as Merlin navigates through the city. We pass the Rockefeller Center and Ground Zero.

"I had a really weird dream," I say. "Did you know me before?"

"Before what?" he asks, staring at me.

"Before we met in the woods…when I was little," I clarify.

"Uh, yeah. I knew your mom," he stammers. "I talked to her a lot. She was a good listener. So were you."

"My dream, uh, we were in Central Park. Not too far from the Hans Christian Anderson statue," I say, the words pouring from my mouth. "I was like, five. You said something about not liking Moth, then you flew me around the city."

"I remember that," he smiles at me, much like he had in the dream. "I had almost forgotten. Yeah, I knew you when you were little." He laughs, "You told me you loved me that day."

"So it did happen?" I ask.

"Yeah," he chuckles. "You were a cute kid, Grimm."

"Were?" I ask.

"Uh—" he doesn't know how to continue.

"Relax, Puck. It's fine. I know what you meant," I smile, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he looks down at me.

"Ms. Grimm, we must disembark from this vehicle immediately. You are not well," Merlin reminds us.

Puck stands and helps me out of the car. I must say that I'm surprised at his gentleness. I take his pro-offered hand, but he jerks it away, "Sike!"

"Idiot," I say, waving my hand, unsure of what exactly was going to happen.

"Grimmmmm!" he says as the trees around us reach out towards him, wrapping their branches around him. "I'm sorry. Stop!"

"Are you sure you're sorry?" I ask, holding up my hand. The branches stop moving, but do not release him.

"Yes," he whines.

"Alright," I smirk, "though I quite like having this much power over you." I command the trees to let him go, and he launches himself at me.

"So not funny, Grimm!" he tickles me.

"Yes… ah, Puck stop… yes it was!" I laugh, squirming in his arms. "Revenge !"

"No!" he promptly stops tickling me, but doesn't let go. "C'mon," he grabs me hand for real this time. "Let's go. We have to find some way to get across the ocean."

"I have already procured that, fairy," Merlin says. "Look."

He points to the sea.

"I don't see anything," Puck says.

"Not yet," Merlin smiles mischievously. "You shall see, or rather… you shall dream."

Puck and I share a confused look and wait for the wizard to continue.

"It's is powered by imagination. Whatever one's mind wants most will happen," he says. "It just takes deep thought."

He then closes his eyes, meditating silently.

* * *

**Review please!**


	21. Daydreamers

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, and to all of my new reviewers! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, the Alterans, or Atlantis. (obviously.)**

* * *

**21. Daydreamers**

"This isn't _working!"_ I yell, frustrated. The air around me heats and turns red.

"Grimm, calm down!" Puck says, waving away the red dust.

"I am calm," I repeat to myself over and over, trying to make it true. "I am calm…"

"Thank you, Ms. Grimm," Merlin says, wiping off the red dust from his face. "Let us now try to procure a method of travel."

"I just want to get away from here as fast as possible," I whisper to Puck. "I know that; my brain knows that; what more do I have to think?"

"Hey!" he says, opening his eyes and looking at me. "I just remembered something."

"What?" I ask.

"My dad has an ocean liner," Puck smiles proudly, but then frowns. "Had…"

"Yeah," I pat his back, consoling him. "Do you know where it is, and how to work it?"

"Yeah," he grins again, pulling away from me and running towards the Hans Christian Anderson statue.

"Merlin," I call.

"I know, Ms. Grimm. I am coming," he stands and follows me to the statue.

"Knock, knock!" Puck says, grabbing my arm as I touch Merlin's shoulder. "Welcome to Faerie."

"Again," I remind him, letting go.

"This is the first time I remember actually getting here," he shrugs. "This way."

We follow Puck to the royal gates.

"Okay, I have a question," I say, as we see the ship.

"Shoot," Puck and I fly onboard. Merlin levitates himself on to the deck.

"We're under Central Park, so how are we going to get to the ocean?" I ask.

"Technically, we're not _under_ Central Park as much as we're in a magical city_ inside_ NYC," Puck answers, ordering his minions to take care of the boat. "We can get anywhere from here. It's like a second skin of the city, just under the surface where humans can't see. Wizard, where exactly is Atlantis?"

"Surely you can guess," Merlin says. "Where is the only place that such a city could have stayed hidden when it needs water to float?"

"Antarctica," I answer, suddenly realizing it. Sure, it _is_ a continent, but there was enough ice _around_ it for it to have been a place for Atlantis.

"Yes," Merlin smiles. "I am sure that one of your ancestors had been there. You would not be an Alteran had he, or she, not."

"I don't know how much ice this can go through," Puck says nervously.

"Once we get close enough, Merlin will have something," I say hopefully.

"Perhaps," he says, as if mentally making note of all of his 'Magic.'

"Well, the pixies will get us there. Another plus is that we'll get there quickly," Puck says.

"Good," I say. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Puck, where can I find a room?"

"C'mon," he says, taking me below deck. "It's like a cruise ship; there's plenty of rooms. It'll still take a while, so I'll sleep in the captain's room," he points to a cabin. "Do you want the one across the hall?"

"Yeah," I smile. "Thank you."

"Whatever, Grimm. I save your sorry behind enough, you could at least sleep well," he rolls his eyes.

"Jerk," I punch his shoulder. "Good night."

"It's three in the afternoon," he reminds me.

"Shut up," I yawn and close the door. I stretch out on the bed and concentrate on not being sick. Eventually, I fall asleep.

"Grimm, we're there!" Puck calls through the cabin door.

"How'd we get there so fast?" I ask.

"Merlin's magic," Puck answers, opening the door. "It's cold. Do you have a jacket?"

"Not really," I say pulling my blanket up around me. "I'll be fine."

"C'mon," Puck said, leading me towards his room. "I still have some clothes."

"Okay," I say, pulling on a sweatshirt. "Thanks."

"No prob," Puck shrugs, grabbing one of his own sweatshirts. For some reason, they fit him, even though he hadn't been on this ship since he was 11 in human years. Must have to do with the Magic... "I have jackets too. Something about cold ocean breeze."

"You don't have to roll your eyes."

"My mother is over five thousand years old, and still worried about me like a child," his eyes narrow in anger. "_I _am over 4,000 years old!"

"All moms are like that," I remind him. "We should be grateful. We'd freeze our wings off if we didn't have the jackets."

"Blah, blah, blah," he shrugs, zipping the ski jacket.

"Ms. Grimm," Merlin calls impatiently.

"Coming, Merlin," I say.

"It seems Atlantis anticipated our arrival," he stretches his arm out towards the horizon.

"It's beautiful," I gasp, looking at the floating city.

"It's a big boat," Puck shrugs.

"Puck!" I exclaim. "It's gorgeous! And just think about the possibilities it offers! All of the Alterans' knowledge?"

"They died out for a reason. They're not that smart," he argues.

"Yeah," I shrug. "But still."

"Let us go inside. Ms. Grimm, we may not have much time. As you get closer to the magnetic poles, and to Atlantis, your condition may worsen," Merlin says. "I have just the thing to 'zap' us there. Ms. Grimm?"

Unfortunately for me, Merlin had spoken the moment too soon. I had almost fainted again. Puck managed to catch me before I hit the deck.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"Yeah," he half-smiles hesitantly. "You better? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My wings aren't hurting. My head… I don't know. It's really weird. I kinda remember… history."

"You remember _history_?" Puck raises an eyebrow mockingly.

"Shut up. I thought you cared," I mutter angrily.

"Grimm, watch your emotions. Remember what happened last time," he warns me. "I don't want to be attacked by ice or sea animals."

"I'm sorry," I say. "What's Merlin doing?"

The wizard was waving a wand, or at least what looked like one.

"Wizard," Puck calls out. "How much longer? She won't be able to walk far."

"I don't know if I'll be able to walk at all," I whisper to Puck.

"My work is almost complete," Merlin yells over his shoulder.

He was standing on the very edge of the cruise liner, waving his wand at the ice. Then, the ice turned a fiery yellow and melted a tunnel straight to the floating city… to Atlantis.

"Alterans, here we come," Puck says under his breath, helping me towards the tunnel.

* * *

**Review please!**


	22. Medicine

** Hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep up the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, the Alterans, the Stargate mythology, or Atlantis.**

* * *

**22. Medicine**

"Can it really be this easy?" I look up at the larger-than-life double doors. "All I have to do is open it?"

"Knock three times," Puck grins.

"Funny. I'm serious," I stare at Merlin. "Why don't you do it?"

"I have been here before, and I am not sure if such a thing shall work. I left long before the Alterans deserted Atlantis." He then mutters something about banishment, but I am too busy with my thoughts to notice much.

"I've _never _been here! Why would I be able to do it if you can't?"

"Hey," Puck says, comfortingly placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can do this. Sure you're an Alteran, but that's not why."

"Why?" I look up at him, truly curious about his answer.

"Because you're you."

"That's sweet, Puck, really. But I don't know if being me is enough. I'm only human," my voice drops to a hoarse whisper.

"No," Puck says firmly, clasping a hand under my chin. He forces it upwards, so I would have to look him in the eyes. "No. You're not _just_ human. You're more than that."

I wrap my fingers around his wrist, moving his hand from my face. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. You are enough. You are Sabrina Grimm," he smiles softly. "Fairytale detective. Warrior," he grins, pushing back a strand of hair from my face. "And the one I…"

"Ms. Grimm!" Merlin called out, "we must hurry. My equipment shows that the end is almost upon us. Nibiru is under twenty-four hours away."

"Great timing," Puck mutters under his breath, standing up. "C'mon, Grimm. Save the planet."

"Same-old, same-old," I joke, standing up again and walking towards the door. "Atlantis, awake!"

"What'd ya say that for?" Puck asks.

"I don't know. It just seemed the right thing to say. Like with Koshchey and the Russian," I shrug. I had told Puck about that earlier, as we were walking.

"Well, it seems to be," Puck says, pointing to the doors. "They're opening."

"Marvelous, Ms. Grimm. Now, we must heal you. Then I shall search the city's databanks for information on what the Alterans last did," Merlin walks through the doors like he owns the place.

"Merlin, what really happened before you left?" I ask, following him. He had said something about banishment… hadn't he?

"Not now, first you must be healed. It would be disastrous for you to die here, leaving the fairy and I without help or anyway to get back. We need your Alteran qualities, Ms. Grimm," Merlin decrees.

"Alright," I stare at him, following in the wake of his flowing robes. "Come on, Puck."

"Okay," Puck says, sounding as uncertain as I was.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Merlin steps into a large room. "This is the Healing department. Similar to your doctor's office…"

"So, how does it help? I don't see any directions," Puck kicks the wall, which was a pale blue, as if frozen along with the ocean.

"Ms. Grimm will know how to do it, with her mind," Merlin says in a soothing voice, speaking more to me than to Puck. "All you have to do is concentrate. This shall work."

"That's what you said in New York."

"It would have worked. Do not doubt me! Have I not proved to the Alterans that my ideas, although crazy, are tangible? Is that why you were sent? Do they not believe, even after my discoveries as Einstien, that I am worthy of being one of them? How dare they do this to me again," he hisses.

"Merlin," I say in a sharp voice. It did not seem to be my own, but it was coming from me. Was this a ghost talking through me like Oberon did in Scrooge's store?

"Do not yell at the child. She does not know. She is only a young human, to whom we have bestowed a gift; you shall not harm her."

"She may have ignorance, but you do not. Show yourself, Morgan," he says in a deep voice, rougher than I had ever heard from him. Had I been easily fooled by his amiable demeanor?

"I am not really here," the voice scoffs. "The girl is a conduit. She is one of us; more powerful than you, more powerful than I. You are not even of us anymore. You did not tell Baba Yaga that. She must still believe that you are Alteran."

"I _am_ Alteran," he sneers at me. "Morgan la Faye, who are you to tell me that I am not Alteran? You are not one yourself!"

"I am, and I was, even before you left the Alterans. You were not like us, Merlin. You did not understand that we must not interfere with the humans. The boy," she controls my arms and motions to Puck, "was once human."

"Yeah, we've been over this," Puck says, staring at me. "Can we have Sabrina back?"

"She is still here. I am merely using her to speak," Morgan says. "Tranquility."

"What?" Puck asks.

"Tranquility," she repeats quietly. "Has the girl not been taught, Merlin? This is why she was revealed to you. A chance to redeem yourself, perhaps."

"This is what you call a chance? They are more concerned about the world ending," he waves his hands. "And, the girl is addicted to our Magic. Pathetic things, humans… they are so weak."

"I'm not weak!" I growl, overpowering Morgan's consciousness.

"Of course not," Merlin takes on the pitying tone he had used earlier. "You are just a poor child."

"Do not toy with her, Wizard," Puck stiffens, stepping between us.

"Oh yes. Do not forget, fairy, I can read your thoughts. Ms. Grimm would easily know that you—"

"Merlin," Morgan snaps, regaining control of my body. She holds out one of my hands, and a white light appears around him. "Help the girl. Perhaps then you shall learn of what became of Atlantis. She is your charge, as is the fairy. Do not disrupt their lives; do not meddle. If they learn one more thing about themselves from you, you will have failed this test. If that happens, you shall not regain your status as Alteran."

"I have to _babysit?_"

"Hey, watch it!" I say, surprised that I had been able to voice my thoughts. Morgan was gone, hiding beneath the surface of my mind.

"Follow me," he sulks. "Sit there."

"Wizard," Puck says, now uttering the term with disgust instead of reverence, "how shall this be done? Will it make her human again?"

"No. Only a true Alteran can do that. This will merely prevent her from dying from her exposure to radiation, or rather, her 'addiction.'"

"Great, what do I have to do?" I ask. I swung my feet back and forth; I was now far from the floor on a bed that just stuck out from the wall without any supports beneath it.

"Medicine," he lifts his shoulders. "Ingested."

"You mean I have to swallow it?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. Puck shall do it," he hands a bottle to Puck.

_What? _I project my thoughts towards Merlin tauntingly._ Too afraid of the little new Alteran, now that she knows the truth?_

"You little," he steps towards me.

I close my eyes, and wait for a split-second.

"Merlin! Do not harm her! Did you not understand?" Morgan asks in a sharp voice.

His eyes narrow, but he steps back.

"The whole bottle, fairy," he clenches his jaw.

"Grimm," Puck says in a warning voice. "We have more important things to worry about than a lying old man reliving his glory days. We have to worry about you getting better. We don't want you sick."

"Who's we?" I ask glumly as he sits next to me on the bed.

"Well, you and me."

"And Morgan," I pipe up.

"And Morgan," he adds quietly. "Are you gonna let me give you the medicine?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm ready."

"Okay. Hold still," he grabs one of my hands.

I stare at him, right in the eyes. I hated medicine, always. Puck knew this, from one of Daphne's secret-spilling speed conversations. I didn't really trust anyone trying to give me medicine, probably from knowing that someone gave my parents magical 'medicine,' and they were asleep for two years.

Puck didn't look away, but kept my gaze. He carefully used his other hand, and poured the medicine into my mouth.

Okay, so I knew I had to take the medicine. I didn't want to be sick, but I just _couldn't swallow._

"Grimm," Puck says, squeezing my hand that was still clenching his. "Sabrina, swallow."

I shake my head determinedly, although I felt childish. Why couldn't I just get over this?

"Grimm," he smiles, looking mischievous. His eyes sparkle as he leans towards me. "You know," he breathes against my ear, "I never repaid you for that punch."

_Which one?_ I ask him through my thoughts.

"You know which one," he grins. "The one that took place in my room, right after… well, right after the best moment of your life, if I do say so myself."

_Excuse me? You mean after you… k… ki…kissed me? _

"Well, yeah," he raises an eyebrow, teasing me. "And, I just don't know how to repay you."

He lets out a deep sigh, tickling my cheek.

"But, this might work," he turns, focusing on my lips.

I swallowed.

"Ha!" he clapped his hands and jumps off the bed. "Thank you, Grimm!"

"Puck," I moan. "You are so…"

"Irresistible? Amazing? Hawt?" he accentuates. "I know, thank you!"

"IMMATURE!" I burst out. The room turns bright orange, and I could feel the temperature increase by a couple of degrees. "I did that?"

"Yeah," he chuckles. "C'mon, you seem to be feeling better. Let's go see if we can find how this place works."

"I'm still mad at you," I remind him, hopping off the bed.

"I know," he shrugs, pointing at the wall, still orange in color. "I'll deal."

"Well, if the two of you are done flirting, you _could_ follow me," Merlin says, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Coming, Old-timer," Puck says, leading the way, not commenting on Merlin's assumption.

"Do not call me that," Merlin snaps, following us after closing the door with a BANG.

"Merlin," I call in my 'Morgan' voice. I could do that, for only a couple words, before she took over completely.

"Stupid Alteran council," he murmurs. "Thought I was unstable…"

We entered a large room, surrounded by glass.

"Amazing," I say quietly to Puck. In the frigidness of the room, my breath created a foggy cloud.

"Mmm-hmm," he looks around the room, astonished at the ice stretching endlessly towards the horizon.

"Merlin," I turn to the Wizard. "Maybe you should tell us the truth this time. About everything."

* * *

**Review please!**


	23. Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, the Alterans, the Stargate mythology, or Atlantis.**

* * *

**23. Adventure**

"I was an Alteran; that much was the truth."

"That's the only thing that you told us that was true?" I ask, surprised that he could have coined such an idea so rapidly, with such intricacy and detail.

"Well, no. I was Arthur's advisor, and all of that. I was Einstein too," he smiles widely.

"What _really_ happened before you left Atlantis?" I ask.

"I was conducting experiments on the human population," he shrugs. "They are not like Us, and nowhere near to becoming Us. I wanted to see if they would ever gain powers like ours. Electro-magnetic radiation, as you humans call it, was the answer, but your weak pitiful bodies couldn't stand it in large enough amounts. Exposure to the electromagnetic forces had created the first fairy."

"You mean you're the reason all of the mutations are happening?" I glare at him. It was _his_ fault that I was like this.

"No, just the first fairy… In the beginning of my research, the Alteran Council thought I was a genius. They supported my investigation, and found it intriguing. Morgan was a young girl that I found while working with the humans I had exposed to the electromagnetic radiation. I named her Morgan, using one of the Ancient stories. The predicted of a time where a great wizard, _Merlin,_ would be council to Arthur and his knights…. They told of the future that would become human reality; they even predicted your great national disasters that you find so important."

"To us, they are important!" I sneer.

"Grimm," Puck put a hand on my arm, and it feels cold, "calm down. You're going to burst into flames soon."

"Thank you," I take a deep, soothing breath. "Continue… you have just met Morgan."

"She was surprisingly insightful for a human. She was intrigued by my magic, but not afraid of it like her parents and the other primitives. She sat for long periods, observing my techniques and speech as I recorded my research. Then, one day she surprised me… she greeted me in my tongue, English, which the Alterans were the first to use. 'Man,' she said, 'wisdom, you have wisdom.' I began to teach her words and the rest of the language, abandoning my research for the time being. If they could learn, then I had hoped that the rest might come to her. I educated her, using everything I could to teach her as much as the Alteran children knew. I always thought that it was a waste for our kind to have children, as we had to lead them to join the Alteran race anyways. They were just advanced humans when they were born," he laments.

"Continue with the story," Puck prompts him. "We don't have much time, remember?"

"She grew up quickly, becoming a young woman, a very beautiful woman," he gazes lustfully out the glass window. "She was also wise, learning quickly. She did not understand why I was experimenting on her people. I tried to explain, but it aggravated her. Her mind did not understand; it was too simple for such a concept. She tried to sabotage my research, adding an unstable element to the electromagnetic radiation. It caused an adverse reaction, making her kinfolk sick. This was the beginning of Faerie. For many months I was unaware of her deed, just thinking that they had become infected with a disease. She didn't tell me… instead, she went to the Council. I had previously introduced her into the Alteran society, so no one thought anything was amiss as she walked through Atlantis. She lied to them, telling them that my research was inhumane, that it was cruel."

"They stopped your research," I say, staring at him.

"Oh, they tried, but did not succeed."

"Cocky jerk," Puck says under his breath to me.

"Ya think?" I whisper back.

"I convinced them that it was fine, and it was. The humans stopped suffering from radiation sickness. I stopped performing experiments and just observed for over a thousand years. Then, they started to get sick again. They got powers, instead of just wings as they did before. It was unbelievable. I wanted to study them further, to see if Alterans ever went under this transformation. But, what I didn't expect was that Morgan would be infected as well."

"Morgan was a fairy? Morgan Le Faye?"I ask.

"Yes, her name translates to Morgan the Faye, or the Fairy. She almost died, if not for the Healing Magic of one of the Alterans. They decided to keep her, like a pet," Merlin scoffs. "The little traitor… She told them of everything I had done… and many things that I had not. She accused me of taking advantage of the primitive women, that was supposedly why some of them were having children with more Alteran-like features. I had not, it was simply evolution."

"Uh-huh," Puck nods sarcastically. "Well, one of you Alterans must've done something, or else the Grimms wouldn't be Alterans."

"I don't think it is by birth," I say. "I'll explain later."

"I was banished for interfering too much with the humans. Before I was banished, I was made to take part in a huge trial in front of the Council. They made it against our rules to interfere with humanity, or to try to further your knowledge or evolution."

"You're lying about something," I say. "Morgan disagrees."

"Oh, let us hear what the great Morgan has to say now!" he yells sarcastically.

"Stop it. You _are_ unstable," Morgan says, sounding bored. "It is not the mistaken Council. None of that really happened the way you said. I was a young human girl, and you did teach me, but not because you found the goodness inside your heart. It was because I was just another part of your experiments! My whole family was; my whole village! We were just part of your experiments that did not benefit anyone in any way."

"You are very emotional for an Alteran," Merlin accuses.

"After your banishment, we found that emotion could co-exist with wisdom. If it was balanced, it made us better," her voice explains logically, coming from deep inside me. "You had taken advantage of the women, but you did not know it. While working with us, the primitives, you were exposed to a new element. This is the one you accuse me of using to sabotage your research, but that's not what happened. It made you sick; it messed with your mind. You became more primitive than we were. I had to stop you. You were going to impregnate all the women in the village," her voice becomes shrill. "You were poisoning my race. I couldn't let you do that, I went to the Council. I told them of the element, we call it Quistan (key-stan). They did not really believe me, they needed more proof. I was sent to observe and send information back to them. You stopped the radiation, and it made everything better for a while."

"It was fine. I could have handled it," Merlin disagrees.

"Then, it got worse. We all became sick, even me. I believe that my illness and near-death experience convinced the Council that I was serious in my claims. They sent others to watch as you went into one of your seizures. It was as if you were out of your mind, and not rationally in control of your body. You practically attacked my younger sister. My sister!" Morgan gasps in anger. "And you knew. I could speak to you, and you would reply. I believe you were just acting the entire time. That was the true problem; even with the element, you were still aware of your deeds. You had a conscious decision in it all. You were living a wild and reckless life and you saw nothing wrong with it! The Council knew this. You were stripped of your powers and given only the most basic technology to survive. But, of course, we still had to fix the mess you had made of the human population."

"What did you do?" Puck asks, curious.

"We researched for a very long time, from Atlantis. The humans never saw us again, at least not for another couple hundred years. By then, you, Puck, were born, about the equivalent of 2 years of age. That was another thing that the radiation had done, slowed the aging process considerably. We chose a few of the humans to stay, that we could study from afar. We made a city, full of amenities that humans would not even begin to imagine for many hundred years. This city of gold would be talked about for thousands of years to come. Anyways, we moved your parents and a few of your people to the city where you would be safe under a shield powered by an oppositely-charged electromagnetic field. Then, we all went back to Atlantis. Using our technology, we made the magnetic poles of the Earth switch. It made a different EM field, and put everything back to normal, _except_ the leaders of Faerie. We let them leave, and eventually you moved to England, then to New York."

"So, how do we fix everything again?" I ask, in essence, myself.

"It is simple. We left many clues behind, so any surviving fairies or Alterans could complete the process again. Our fix to the situation was only temporary. We knew that Nibiru, as you call it, would come very close in orbit to Earth every 6,000 or so years, and that the poles would have to be switched again every time that it did. We left instructions for this, in old architecture and mythology."

"I have a question," Puck raises his hand. Sheepishly he puts it down and continues, "Wouldn't that count as interfering?"

"You got here on your own, and I'm merely looking out for my people. Besides, you must solve the mystery of Atlantis on your own."

The next thing I know, Morgan's consciousness is gone. I can't contact her anymore, but I can still sense her observing Merlin, Puck, and me.

"But where?" I whisper.

"She expects you to know. You are Alteran," Merlin mocks, pouting like a young, miserable child.

"Okay, she said architecture, right?" I turn to Puck.

"Uh, yeah."

"I have an idea," I point towards the Egyptian-looking hieroglyphics on the wall. "That's where we have to go."

"You think she would leave that obvious of a clue?" Puck asks.

"We'll find out," I shrug.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	24. Clue

**I recently got a PM exclaiming that it had been a year since I'd updated this, and I realized, they were right! I cannot believe it's been that long. I mean, I'm a year older, a year closer to graduating, and a year away from the last time I'd updated this. In my defense, I've been working on a lot of _Warehouse 13_ and _Life With Derek_ stories lately, along with 'Revelations over Summer Vacation.' And, as I'm sure you've noticed, my writing style's really changed, so sorry if this doesn't quite flow with the previous chapters. Lastly, I've found some new research/mythology pages about Atlantis, the pyramids, and Merlin, so I've gotten excited about this story again. And, I don't have that much left, so look for another chapter soon. (If that promise doesn't come true, feel free to bug me through PM until I do update.)**

**Anyways, I've updated my profile lately too, so if you read my stories for other categories, check it out, because I posted a few 'upcoming' fics' summaries. **

**I do not own Sisters Grimm, or any of the mythology from Stargate. **

* * *

**Previously in _An Ancient Nightmare_:**

"Besides," Morgan says, "you must solve the mystery of Atlantis on your own."

The next thing I know, Morgan's consciousness is gone. I can't contact her anymore, but I can still sense her observing Merlin, Puck, and me.

"But where?" I whisper.

"Okay, she said architecture, right?" I turn to Puck.

"Uh, yeah."

"I have an idea," I point towards the Egyptian-looking hieroglyphics on the wall. "That's where we have to go."

"You think she would leave that obvious of a clue?" Puck asks.

"We'll find out," I shrug.

* * *

24) Clue

"This is so cool," Puck calls as we skim over the water. I was controlling it with my mind and we were speeding along faster than jet skis.

"Yeah, it kinda is," I smirk. For once, I was the powerful one, instead of being helpless.

Merlin is floating behind us, controlling his own transportation.

Slowly, I ease the water's pressure, making us float to a halt. "We walk from here. The Nile flows north."

"Not anymore," Merlin says conceitedly. "With the shift of polarity, it should flow opposite."

"Huh?"

"He means," I look at Puck, rolling my eyes at the wizard, "it's backwards 'cause of Nibiru."

"Gotcha," the fairy snaps his fingers. "So, onward?"

"Onward," I agree, letting the Nile push us towards Giza.

"Hey, I was thinking…"

"You, thinking? Wow!" I smile at Puck cheekily.

"Shut it, Grimm," he splashes me. "Anyways, could you read the hieroglyphics? I mean, you speak Russian, so why not?"

"I tried," I confess. "But, it didn't work. I think Morgan wants us to find this out the old-fashioned way."

"I hate the old-fashioned way," my friend says.

"Me too."

The sun begins to set, casting light onto an eerie purple-colored planet.

"Is that Nibiru?" I ask Merlin.

He nods. "Yes. We have a day, at most."

"Great," Puck says, standing in the knee-deep water. "C'mon, Grimm. Maybe we can find another clue."

"Well, it has to be… abstract enough to not have been discovered," I say, the hot sand barely registering against my bare feet.

"Crap! Hot!" Puck says, opening his wings. "How can you stand on that?"

"It doesn't hurt. Just like I wasn't all that cold back in Antarctica," I shrug.

He rolls his eyes at me, his pink wings lazily flapping. "So, I was _thinking_ that maybe the Sphinx had something to do with it."

"Wow."

"What?" he asks.

"I think you might be right. Morgan's consciousness, like, I don't know, strengthened."

"Wow is right. Are you okay?"

I smile at his concern. "I'm fine, Puck. Let's go look at the Sphinx."

"What exactly is a sphinx? Like, part man part… cat?"

"Yes, actually."

"We-ird," he stretches out the word.

I open my wings, getting off the ground for a better view. "Look at this," I point to the headdress.

"What'd you find?"

"I don't know. It has writing. I think it's Latin," I run my fingers over the words carved in the rock. "It says, Armageddon can be… halted, I think… at the point of origin."

"Origin? Does that mean where humans originate? The Garden of Eden? Or what?" Puck brainstorms out loud.

"I don't think the Alterans would believe in the Garden of Eden," I answer logically. "Okay. They like math. And science. And knowledge. What's something to do with origin in those?"

"Oh!" Puck exclaims.

I grin, sensing that we were close. Leave it to Puck to remember something that could help us solve this. "What?"

"In Geometry, origin is the word used to refer to (0,0) on a graph," he beams.

I reach over, hugging Puck in jubilance. Kissing him chastely on the cheek, I laugh. "So, where is (0,0)?"

"You think I know?" he raises an eyebrow, a hand on his cheek.

"Well…" I pause. "What if it's like… latitude and longitude? Where's 0°N 0°W?"

Puck and I both look to Merlin.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me," he says, petulant like a child.

"Yes," I snap. "So, Einstein, answer the question."

"Here, in Egypt. The largest pyramid," he points to a pyramid directly south of us, "is centered on the equator and the Prime Meridian."

"We need to get inside," I say. "We'll find some Alteran technology, or something."

"I can handle that," Puck says, turning into an elephant. "Tally ho!"

I snort as he runs full-fledged at one of the Seven Original Wonders of the World.

There's a loud crash, and the bricks begin to fall. Puck shrinks, probably morphing into yet another animal, and scurries inside to safety.

Once the dust settles, there's an elephant sized hole in the wall of the pyramid.

"Grimm, you have to see this," he rushes back out through the gap. "I think we found it!"

"Really?"

I run after him, Merlin on my heels.

"This is amazing," I stop, looking up at a tall statue with a gold headdress.

"Not that," Puck snaps. "This!" He points to a miniature version of Stonehenge.

"Why is that even here? The cultures didn't even mix when this was built."

Merlin sighs. "Have you learned nothing, Ms. Grimm? Humans' perception of history is overrated. And, wrong," he adds as an afterthought.

"So, what? We're going to Stonehenge?" Puck questions.

"I guess," I shrug. "Might as well get started now."

"Is it always going to be like this? I mean, a clue, leading to another clue, leading to a clue about where to go, where we may just find another clue?"

"Don't ask me. I've just got an Alteran living in my brain. Doesn't mean I have access to hers."

He smiles, and I can distinctly hear Merlin gagging somewhere behind us. Figures.

* * *

**Review**


	25. Are They Still Alive?

_Wow! I'm on an updating spree today. That's what a long weekend can do to a girl I guess. Hooray for no school -days! Monday will be wonderful. _

_Just five chapters and an epilogue left to go after this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. _

_I do not own Sisters Grimm, or Stargate. All the mythology, and the 'language' comes from SG-1._

"So," I preface, "tell me again why we're heading to Stonehenge."

Merlin audibly growls. "The Alterans left Atlantis after about 500 years of observing the Faerie realm, and the humans. They chose to, basically, evict Oberon and the other fairies, and make them live with the rest of the humans, and try to get civilizations started."

"If they were anything like Puck, I'd say they'd have failed, epically."

"Oh, they did."

The fairy boy rolls his eyes, but says nothing, as Merlin continues.

"So, the Alterans chose to hide their great city and live throughout the world, making new lands and countries wherever they settled. They first place they landed was here,Stonehenge. They built it, to be perfectly aligned with the sun on the summer solstice, and the moon in midwinter. Some went south, toEgypt, and others went toGreece,Rome, andMacedonia."

"Wasn't there something about you moving this?" Puck asks, as we walk towards the large stones.

"In Arthurian lore, yes. It was supposedly transported fromIrelandto here, because one of their kings wanted a memorial."

"Did you?"

"No. Though I remember Arthur and his knights wanting to set up something beneath a hill inGlastonbury. They thought I would gift them with some, awesome power for creating their own Avalon."

"Could you stick to one topic?" Puck snaps.

I snort. "It was _your_ question."

He sends me a glare, but I ignore him. "So, this is _hic qua videeum?_"

"What?" Puck stares at me. "Is that… Latin?"

"No," Merlin interjects. "It's Alteran. It means place of our legacy."

"Since when did you know Alteran?"

I shrug. "I don't know. The words just pop into my _fron._"

"_Fron?"_ he repeats incredulously. "Into your…head?"

I nod. "That's what I said."

"No. It isn't." Worry tints his voice, as I shrug. "Is…" he pauses, and turns to Merlin, "Is this her getting worse?"

"Possibly. We have only twelve hours before Nibiru's arrival."

"Stop looking at me like I'm _dorentus._ I'm not!" I protest.

"Sure. _Dorentus,_" he mutters under his breath. "What the heck is _dorentus?"_

"You are," I mutter, waving my index finger in a circle near one ear.

"I'm not crazy."

I roll my eyes. "Matter of opinion."

We walk through one of the large arches, and I can tell there's something nearby. "It's here." My wings are practically vibrating.

I close my eyes, and suddenly, Morgan Le Faye is back and in control. "_Vis__ uban. On na matta netario, ne que asordo." _

"What?"

"She said it's a place of great power. It's necessary, but she can't help us," I translate.

"At least we know we're in the right place," Puck replies. "Is this it?" He points to a place where there were carvings in the rock. "It kinda looks like what you said earlier. Uh, the _hic_ thing."

"_Hic qua __videeum,"_ I correct. "Place of our legacy…"

Merlin kneels next to the stone, and uses his wand to move it aside. He pulls out a small, glowing orb.

"This is the moment of _vermias,_" I mutter, taking it in my hands.

Merlin turns to Puck to translate, but he interrupts. "Moment of truth, I get it. I'm not stupid."

I turn it in my hands, feeling as if I was playing with a Rubik's Cube. After a few clicks, the bright red glow turns to a subdued purple that looked suspiciously like the planet about to cause Earth's annihilation.

"It's not working," I mutter. "We don't have enough _tempus._"

"Twelve hours isn't enough time?" Puck asks.

"No. It needs to be at Atlantis. I… I don't know how to work it. I was _cruvis,_ and so was Merlin. I'm not an Alteran."

"Okay, so," Puck shoves a hand into his hair, "I'm going to assume _cruvis_ means wrong. But, if you're not an Alteran, why were we able to get into Atlantis the first time?"

"Morgan, and the others."

"They're dead!" Merlin insists. "I didn't even know Morgan was alive."

"She's not. I," I sigh. "Let her explain it."

"I'm not alive," her voice comes from inside me. "Not in the corporeal sense."

"Are they still alive?" the wizard questions. "The others?"

"We found a way to shed our physical bodies, and ascend into a state of pure energy, on a higher plane of existence."

She stops, and I can feel a cold liquid rushing through my veins. I stifle a scream as it feels like my skin is being peeled away.

"Whoa," Puck mutters, along with a couple words in Faerie that he's not allowed to say around Daphne or Red, and especially not around Basil.

A white light surrounds us, and Morgan smiles at me. "Sorry for choosing you, but you seemed the best Grimm for the job. Merlin, if you want to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Alteran council, now would be the time. The entire planet has been evacuated. This device, in conjunction with Atlantis' shield generator, will momentarily bring Earth out of ordinary space time long enough for Nibiru to pass by without causing the planetary cores to explode."

"My _fron_ hurts," Puck whispers to me, with a little smirk.

"What am I supposed to do?" Merlin asks, jaw clenched in determination.

"Merely put the device in the primary power grid at Atlantis, and the shields will raise automatically. Since Sabrina activated it," she waves a hand at the purple glow, "it will activate a subroutine that will extend the shield around the planet and bring it out of phase."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" I question. "There's always a catch."

She smiles softly, and the light around her swirls. "Yes. Ferryport Landing's shield is the same as the one the Alterans put around the Faerie kingdom before. The barrier will contain the reversed EM-field, and the new mutant fairies. Atlantis must be brought inside the barrier, and overpower it before bringing Earth out of phase, or else…"

"What?"

"I don't know. And that, in and of itself, should scare you." She sighs. "The others don't approve of my interference. But I think it was our fault."

"That's why I'm here," Merlin mumbles, as realization hits him. "_Fugit ciruculum,omnes praclarush taonas."_

"All must end, or, uh, it'll be lost in fire," I mutter to Puck.

"That would be bad."

"Understatement of the year," I tease. "What about me? I mean, will I lose the wings, and get sick?"

Morgan nods. "I must leave. _Perennial __adventus_ is near."

"And, that's bad?" Puck asks.

"Approaching disaster is bad, moron."

He throws up his hand. "I do not speak this crazy, ancient language, okay? I'm just some fairy!"

"You're Puck, and you're not just some fairy. You are the one who's going to get me through this, okay?" my voice quivers.

"I… okay."

"Okay." I smile, and take his hand. "Trust me?"

"If I have to."

I try to glare at him, and lose it, erupting into giggles. "Let's go." I open my wings, wanting to fly again before I'd lose the chance.

He takes my hand, and we race away, heading south. The quiet look of happiness on his face makes me grin.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing."

I laugh, and kiss his cheek softly.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I tease him. "Oh. Race ya." I let go of him, hurrying away.

He catches up with me and pounces. We do a few airborne somersaults before he slows us down, just short of hitting the icy cold ocean water.

"Gotcha."


	26. Hilltop

**Chapter 26**

**Hilltop**

So, this is a post in reply for my latest contest in _Revelations Over Summer Vacation_. (If you haven't read that, check it out. The second half of the contest (based on the song) is still up for grabs!)

The winner was **LongLiveTheCookieMonster**, who requested, instead of a oneshot, that I update this. So, I sat down to write. And sat and sat… and eventually started typing and came up with this. Hope you like it, **LongLiveTheCookieMonster**.

Decided to post today because it's 12/12/12! As in the day I said the world would end—at least in this story! Sorry this took forever! Please review! Motivate me and I'll finish this for 12/21/12, the true predicted date for the apocalypse.

_I do not own Sisters Grimm._

* * *

"I'm worried about her."

I hear the voice in my head, which scares me, because it's Puck. And I'm blocking out his thoughts. So that means he said it out loud, which makes me scared, because, hello, it's Puck. If he's admitting that, something has to be wrong.

I feel like I'm in limbo. I hate it. It's dark, but not like night. Dark and empty. Inky blackness. I try to open my eyes, but I can't.

_Am I unconscious? I can't be… _dead, _Puck is worried about me. He wouldn't be worried if I was dead. He'd be upset because he wasn't the one to cause it,_ I thought bitterly.

"I think she's waking up," Puck whispers.

_I'm trying,_ I cry, hoping he could hear me, but he can't.

"Sabrina, you have to stop."

I stifle a scream; Morgan is right beside me. I can see her, an insanely bright wisp of glowing white energy.

"Sorry," she replies. "I forget how fragile the human senses are. You're the first to have seen me since the days of Arthur."

"King Arthur used to live down the block," I manage to quip.

She smiles. I don't know how I can tell, since I can't see her face, but I know. This is just getting weirder and weirder every minute.

"You shouldn't fight the cocoon."

"I'm in a cocoon?" I realize she's right. It's dark and sticky. The pudding surrounds me like a second skin and fills the cocoon, leaving just enough air for me to breath.

"The fairy made you one after you nearly drowned."

"I what?!"

"Drowned. In the Atlantic."

"He dropped me?" I question, aghast.

"He?"

"Puck. He caught me, and then he _dropped_ me in the ocean?!"

Morgan rolls her eyes. "You pushed him off of you."

"Why?"

"He can tell you that."

I push my sticky hair away from my face. "But how did I end up in the ocean?"

"After you pushed him off, you became violently ill. When he tried to help you, you attempted to push him away again. Instead, your… magic backfired and set you hurtling into the water."

"I can swim."

"Apparently not."

I clench my fists, but she is gone. I'm stuck, alone, in my murky, clammy prison. Light threatens to seep in through the membranous walls at any second.

The reddish light through the walls of the cocoon fades slightly. I remember this. From before. It usually meant someone had turned the lights off on me.

"What was that?" I can hear Puck's alarmed voice and realize that someone didn't just hit the light switch.

"Power failure," a deeper, muffled voice replies. "I was afraid of this."

"You need to fix it."

I catch a few muttered words and a snarl that I've come to associate with Merlin.

My arms are sore as I reach up to the seam of the cocoon. I'm not fully healed, but this can't wait. I don't know how much time I've lost. We only had twelve hours, when we were at Stonehenge. The power failure must be on Atlantis. Three hours or more could be completely gone.

The sticky gravy begins to recede as I move around. I try to will my legs to help me get up. My fingers work at the seam, finally penetrating its thick wall. Light filters in through the small circular opening.

"Puck!" I manage to squeak out.

Hands meet my fingers, and I notice they're shaking as he pulls back the cocoon like a banana peel.

"That doesn't get any less disgusting," he comments, "no matter how many times I've seen it."

"It's not exactly a walk in the park for me either."

"At least your wonderful wit is still unharmed," Puck quips in a snarky tone.

I don't have a reply, so I look around, noticing the open doors leading out to a balcony. "Help me up."

"You shouldn't get up yet. If the cocoon didn't let you out easily, you're not healed."

The lights flicker on for a second before going black. Sparks come from a panel on the wall.

"It doesn't matter. You need me awake. Atlantis needs me awake."

"Merlin has it handled," Puck argues.

"No he doesn't!" I snap, lifting myself out of the remains of the cocoon. "Get me a towel or something."

"No."

I pull back to stare at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No. Get it yourself, freak."

Biting my lip at the nickname, I gasp. "What the heck, Puck? I just woke up; if I did anything, I don't know what. So tell me. Or get over yourself."

"You want me to get over _myself?!_ I haven't changed. You're the one acting like a princess, and a prissy one at that."

"Of course I've changed. I'm a mutant! I'm _ill._"

"And what, that makes you a brat?!"

"It means I have _indeeo!"_

"Honey," he smirks, translating correctly. "We all have needs. Some of us are mature enough to handle them elsewhere."

My jaw drops. "That was not what I meant."

"Well, you're so _frustrating."_

I glare at him, pushing out of the cocoon and strutting towards the open doors.

He grabs my arm. "Don't even think about it."

"I am going to save the planet. And besides, I can think circles around you!"

"Whatever, Grimm."

"Ah, you're awake," Merlin calls. "I have an idea, but you aren't going to like it."

"If it saves the planet, I'll love it."

"We have to get back to Ferryport Landing," Puck says from the door.

"The rapid change of the electromagnetic field around Earth has caused the mutations. The device you found at Stonehenge will—"

"Take us out of ordinary space time and let Nibiru go right through us; you've been through this already!"

The wizard glowers at me.

"Sorry," I spit out at him. "Continue." I can see the hint of a smirk of Puck's face but I intentionally block out his thoughts.

Merlin sighs, and I don't have to be telepathic to know he's silently insulting my intelligence. "The shield around Atlantis is the same was the barrier in Ferryport Landing. In order to ensure that the entire planet will be taken out of our space-time long enough for the electromagnetic effects from Nibiru to cease. If Ferryport Landing does not come unstuck in time, then the differences in electromagnetic fields will tear the planet apart at the molecular level, starting in Ferryport Landing."

"There's already a hole in the barrier," Puck comments. "Why doesn't that just… I dunno, make the electromagnets stable or whatever?"

I roll my eyes. "It's not like a lava lamp, Puck. It doesn't just _flow_."

"Well something's _flowing_," he mutters under his breath.

"Hey!" The rest of my retort about stupid boys and their _assumptions_ is drowned out by a loud whistle.

Merlin looks over both of us reproachfully. "Enough!"

"How are we getting Atlantis to Ferryport Landing?"

He smiles like a little child, and instantly I feel a pang of longing for Basil. "The city flies."

"Why do I have a feeling that Atlantis didn't come equipped with seat belts?" Puck whispers.

I smile, in spite of being mad at him. "I may throw up on you."

We share a weary glance before he remembers that he was upset with me.

"Whatever, Grimm. Whatever." He turns to look out the window, holding onto the railing as the icy waters around us disappear in a flash of light.

"What the—"

"It works!" Merlin lets out a shriek of delight, running around the control room. "I finally invent something that works!"

"Slow down," I remind him as I sense Morgan's irritation, "_who_ invented it?"

He pouts before opening the large glass doors to the deceptively sunny day outside. "Go."

I look out, realizing we were on the hilltop behind Granny's house.

"How is that possible?" I breathe.

"Magic," Merlin whispers and gives me a fond smile. "I'll stay here. You need to go someplace to escape the radiation. As Nibiru passes through Earth's core—even though we'll be out of phase—it'll cause a spike in EM radiation until the reversal occurs."

"I don't suppose Granny was planning on the apocalypse when she made _Opa _Basil build a fallout shelter in the basement," I mutter as Puck and I go down the stairs.

He grunts noncommittally in response.

"Won't this be fun?" I ask sarcastically, looking at my watch. We had an hour until the apocalypse. Of course, I think to myself sarcastically. What other time would it be? My alarm was set to go off at the exact second the two planets would collide.

12:12:12, December 12, 2012.

Ironic, isn't it?

* * *

**CONTEST: THREE References this time**! Anybody who can catch the new movie one (from a movie made and shown in the **last five years**) OR the old movie one (1980s movie) OR the literary one (famous book… I'm not holding my breath on this one because, no offense, but most of you aren't old enough to have probably heard of it, though it is one of the most recognizable phrases from the book) should review with the **title AND the quote. **If the quote's not word for word, it's fine too. Good luck!


End file.
